Joy Ride
by mustragedy
Summary: Would they let a one nightstand get in the way of their current lives? well u gotta read and find out! ShizNat of course, Romance/General... chapter 13 is up!
1. Things You Can't Have

**Title: Joy Ride**

**Author: Middle-San (Me)**

**Genre: General/Romance**

**Feedbacks: always welcomed!**

**This is a ShizNat fanfic, hope u enjoy reading it as much as I liked writing it!**

**Ok see ya at the end of page (:**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Joy Ride**

_Ch.1_

Things you can't have

A black Ducati raced through the street in middle of the night, till it stopped at the side of an empty and unknown road, the biker took their helmet off to let their raven hair fall down freely on the biker's shoulders, as it revealed a face as bright as the moon and eyes as deep as the sea, a green sea actually, the young woman took her cell phone from the left side of her leather jacket as she punched the numbers and waited for the other line to be picked up…

"Hello?" A sleepy voice rang through the speaker,

"Mai it's me! Natsuki…" the deep voice of the biker echoed the empty street,

"Oh Good evening Natsuki… May I know why you are calling me at 1:00am in the morning?" The voice from the other line asked,

"Well, the thing is… Nao and I…" The biker tried to explain but she was too embarrassed,

"Let me guess! You had an argument again" When she didn't hear the bike response, she chuckled lightly, that made the biker smile weakly "what's with you two anyway? You've been having a lot of arguments lately" Mai said concerned

"Well, let's just say, we hadn't been the best couple so far" The biker sighed "so can I?"

"Yeah sure, but um if you hear some noise in my room cover your ears, okay?" the Biker chuckled lightly,

"Don't worry I've brought my Ipod with me" she said playfully,

"Okay I'll be waiting!"

"Yeah see ya" the biker ended the call, as she put her helmet ready to revive her Motorbike's engine but found that the Gas was on low and she had miles to go yet,

_Man! I have to find a gas station or something quickly or I would never make it to Mai's_, Natsuki thought

She soon took off looking for a gas station, after going in circles in the aria; she finally found what she was looking for, as she stopped her bike beside a gas tanker and was ready to load it, she spotted a figure near by struggling to get a gas hose into a small gallon,

"You need help with that?" Natsuki offered as she got off her Ducati,

"Yes please if you don't mind" A thick accented voice rang through the air,

Natsuki made it toward what looked like a chestnut haired woman, as helped her get the gallon full,

"Where's your car?" the biker asked,

"Oh it obviously ran out of gas so I had to park it at the top that hill" she pointed in front of her, This the first time Natsuki took in the other woman's looks, she had unusual crimson eyes, Long silky Chestnut hair, her features were very beautiful

Then Natsuki noticed where the woman was pointing and it was a very far away hill,

"That's very far! Want me to take there?" Natsuki offered,

"Um I can't! I mean I don't know you so…" before she can apologize, she looked at the hand that had been before her ready to be shaken,

"Natsuki Kuga" The biker smiled, after looking at it intently the chestnut hair woman decided it to take it in her own,

"Shizuru Fujino" she smiled, it had been so long that she smiled her real smile,

"So now we know each other, my offer still stands" Natsuki said now backing away and getting onto her Ducati,

Shizuru thought it over, she didn't have much choice, or let this biker woman take her or wake up with blisters the next day, and well of course she'll take the offer.

As Natsuki saw the Chestnut haired woman walking forward, she grinned invisibly, she pulled her extra helmet and gave it to Shizuru, and woman took it gladly and sat behind Natsuki but confused on how her position would be, but she got it all sorted out as the biker took her arms and placed them around her waist, both blushed by the shiver that ran up their spines,

"Okay hold on tight!" Natsuki said as they took off,

Arriving where the car was parked both of them got off the bike as Natsuki leaned on it and Shizuru went to load her car, as Natsuki watched her every movement,

"So um thank you for helping me" Shizuru stood in front of Natsuki smiling "I don't know how I would ever thank you" she said playing with blouse nervously,

"Well, you can come a little closer and give me a kiss" she thought she heard wrong as the raven haired girls mumbled silently "Of course if you don't want to that's oka…" before the biker could have finished her sentence, a pair of wet lips crashed upon her own, giving a very sweet but short chased kiss, she couldn't help but think that it was not enough as she grabbed the girl by collar and kissed her further more, Shizuru was lost in the deep kiss and all she was able to do is deepen it further, as she brought her hand to caress that milky white face and the other hand was lost in her dark raven hair,

As Natsuki hands were circling the other woman waist, they started moving to towards the car as they leaned on side of it, Natsuki trapped Shizuru with one leg between her thighs as the chestnut haired woman moaned as their lips never parted as their tongues joined the battle, but before they could go any further Shizuru suddenly stopped "wait-wait but I have a girlfriend" She sighed

"I don't care" she heard the biker say as she shoved her face into the other girl's neck, nibbling on her weak spot as Shizuru couldn't help but moan, and give in once again,

Natsuki slowly opened one of the backseat doors and shoved both of them onto the backseat and closing the door behind them…

It was surely an eventful night for Shizuru and Natsuki, A night they won't ever forget for the rest of their lives…

TBC….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do u think of my sec fanific?

please review guyz, i really need it

Luv ya for it (:

*Middle-San*


	2. A Pretty Face

_**Hi again!**_

_**So this is chapter 2**_

_**Hope you enjoy it,**_

_**Oh when I was reading the reviews, something caught my eye…**_

_**Medoty77: You resembled the first chapter to the scene of 'Yes man' actually before I wrote this fanfic I watched this movie and that scene inspired me a little but this fanfic is not like the movie at all (just so u know) I just liked the scene and I added some stuff to it so…million points for Natsuki for getting laid lol, and no points for Jim Carrey, lmao (;**_

_**Btw thank u for all the awesome reviews, it really meant a lot to me… (:**_

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**Joy Ride**

_Ch.2_

I'll never see your pretty face again

**-Natsuki's POV-**

I opened my eyes slowly not recognizing the place around me because my vision was half blurred by a chestnut hair that smelled quite good actually,

_Wait-wait! Chestnut hair?_ I moved my head a little so I can see who I was spooning and I saw the most peaceful sight,

_Did I just die and went to heaven?_ I thought cynically,

A beautiful woman sleeping soundly in my arms as she held my hand near her bare chest…

_Wait! Bare Chest?_ Then I suddenly realized that I was naked in the back seat of unknown car and cuddling with what seems as a stranger to me,

Then images of last night flooded my mind as I blushed fiercely, _W-We had sex in the back seat of a car…?_ I asked myself not knowing if I'm ready to answer the question but lie to myself and pretend that is just a dream and I was now sleeping comfortably on mine and my girlfriend's bed, _My girlfriend? Fuck! I forgot Nao,_

I slipped away from this stranger's embrace carefully not to wake her up, as I got out, took my clothes and hid behind a bush to put them on, after that small task I got onto my motorbike, after a long look at what's seemed to me like a dark purple Mustang, I put my helmet on and sped away…

As I was riding my bike slowly into the empty road I looked at my surroundings the sun was at the tip of the horizon as I guessed it hadn't even passed 5:00am, the air was sending waves of refreshing breeze, it seemed like a perfect morning to other people maybe but not for me no…

After making sure that I was miles away, I parked my Ducati on the side of a road, and I took my helmet off as I checked my cellphone,

"You have 25 missed calls" _Dammit! 15 calls from Nao, 10 from Mai! Goddammit! What was I thinking last night? Apparently I wasn't thinking at all! Why did I do this? I'm the only one to blame here! But she was so incredibly beautiful, but she also a stranger that I don't know and I have Nao, my Girlfriend!_

I sighed deeply as I got off my bike, _I was so careless last night! So irresponsible, so not me, that was not me last night! I would never do such thing_; I kicked a lone bottle that was lying on the side of the street, _Dammit! I should call Mai then Nao…_

_____________________________________________________________________________

-Shizuru's POV-

I opened my eyes slowly, not to let the sun to blind me; I sat up and looked around to find myself alone on the back seat of my car a white worn sheet I used to clean the windows with, was slightly covering my body, I remember exactly what happened last night, but I was not proud if it myself! But that emerald eyed biker had some control over me no one has ever had on me before, this girl I've only met last night took me by surprise on how her green eyes sparkled dangerously into the night and her smile so comforting that it made me slowly melt inside, it's like you're walking in a lion's cage but you know that you won't get hurt, I never felt this way not even with my own girlfriend, _Ara, I seemingly forgot about her last night! So unacceptable of me_, I seem to have a done a huge mistake, then why did it feel so right? Back then…

The sound of my cellphone's ringtune woke me up from my thought; I moved forward and fished for it on the passenger seat…

"Hello!" I finally managed to answer,

"Babe where are you? Are you okay? Did anything happen to you?" A panicked voice rang through my ears, and I know exactly who it was, my girlfriend, Tomoe

"Tomoe I'm okay!" I tried to think of a lie but I couldn't come up with anything good, so decided to her the truth, well half of it that is,

"Well my car ran out of gas last night and I hadn't found a Gas station, so I had to spend the night in the car" I finished with a nervous laugh,

"Um babe, why didn't you call me then?" Her voice seemed wondering,

"Well there was not much reception last night, so I couldn't call you" I sighed,

"Than how am I talking to you now?" Tomoe was always suspicious, before last night I wondered why, but now she had the right to be, because I surely am a deceiving person,

"Well it seemed my phone had caught something" I said calmly, but inside I was disgusted with myself my girlfriend was worried sick on me and I was… I was with Natsuki…

"Well do you want me to come and get you?" Tomoe is so sweet with her offers, she's sweet, loving, considerate and caring, _Why did I do this to her?_

"Well, no some biker that had passed by offered me some gas, it's okay now, I'm on my way" I snickered inside on my own words, _If you only knew Tomoe…_

"Okay then! Drive safely, make sure you don't run out of gas again huh?" she Chuckled lightly, it always made me smile but now it was hurting me greatly as I wanted to cry,

"Okay see you soon" before I could get to end the call I heard her voice again,

"Oh and Shizuru?"

"Hum?"

"I love you!"

"I-I love you too" she ended the call…

________________________________________________________________________

-Back to Natsuki-

"Mai! Listen… me and Nao made up after I called you, and I forgot to tell you, you know, so call me when you get this message" I put away my phone as I was now ready to head home and forget this night had ever happened, but I sense that wouldn't possible!

Parking my Ducati outside the average looking white house, making my way at the doorsteps before I can put my keys in the keyhole the door busted open as a red-head clung to me as if her life depended on it,

"Whoa easy there" she wrapped her arms around my neck I could sense that she's been crying,

"I'm so sorry!" she started kissing my face all over as she apologized further "I'm so so sorry"

"It's okay" I chuckled lightly at her behavior,

"No I was so worried about you, where were you?" Nao asked still hugging me,

"Well, I went to Mai's" I had to make something up,

"Then why didn't you return my calls? Well I thought you were mad but after fifteen time I was worried and I thought that something might have happened to you and and" Nao started rambling nervously as I couldn't hold my smile any longer,

"Shsh I'm here, aren't I?" I looked into her eyes as she looked into mine, after mere second she captured my lips in a passionate kiss "promise me you won't ever do this ever again!" as crashed her lips once again into mine as this kiss lasted a little longer,

"I promise" I replied with a husked voice, _oh I promise you Nao I would never do this mistake again,_

"I'm glad" once again her lips found mine as now her tongue dance slowly on lips, she moaned as I gave her entrance, both her hands still around my neck and hands slowly capturing her hips, we started moving backwards into the house as we both stumbled at the doormat as we fell onto the floor…

TBC….

________________________________________________

**So hope you enjoyed this chappy!**

**if anybody is wondering about my first fanfic, tomorrow another chapeter will be updated so YaY! XD **

**Ok please review and tell me what you think! **

**Luv u guys! (:**

***Middle-San* **


	3. You again! part 1

_**Hi There!**_

_**Missed me? XD Anywayz this is chapter 3 so yay!**_

_**I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it (:**_

_**Oh and I know some of u are mentally traumatized by the weird couplings, but hey I wanted to do something different, so please just bare with me, I promise you won't regret it (: Btw thanks for the all the wonderful reviews, two chapters already and you all over me? XD JK**_

_**So I guess I'll see u at the end of this page XD!**_

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Joy Ride**

_Ch.3_

You again! _part 1_

**-A week later after a certain night-**

"Why now?" A raven haired woman whined,

"Because I need your help" A red-head was sitting close to her "you never help me"

"Then why the sudden change? You know that I hate changes" Natsuki said crossed her arms over her chest,

"I know! But wouldn't be nice to spend more time together? We can have lots fun" Nao trying to tempt the emerald eyed girl, but she sensed that she going to fail miserably,

"Oh we're going to the market! Yippee!" Natsuki said sarcastically,

"Oh come on Natsuki, there's a lot of things missing in the house! I need someone to do the lifting" Nao begged,

"Fine, I'll go but no heavy lifting" Natsuki sighed in defeat "but remember after two hours I have a class to teach" she said as the red-head nodded

"Oh that reminds me! How's my sister doing?" Yes Nao had a sister and she was a current student of Natsuki's but so much lately…

"Oh um she's okay" Natsuki mumbled waving her hand aimlessly,

"Just okay? What do you mean?" A suspicious Nao asked,

"She's okay"

"What do you mean by okay? Is she good is she bad, what?"

"Well I can't judge her because she's been skipping my class a lot" Natsuki hissed,

"WHAT?!" A hysterical Nao slowly stood up from where she was sitting on the couch,

"Relax! I'm sure there's in explanation" Natsuki tried to calm her girlfriend, but no avail as Nao was holding the phone ready to give her sister a good lecture…

"I can't believe Izumi, I just…" Nao mumbled to herself as she was putting the speaker to her ear but a hand stopped her as it threw the phone across the wall and then another hand made it's way around the red-head's waist bringing her close…

"Relax!" Natsuki's husky voice made it way into Nao's ear making her shiver in delight…

"How can I? My sister is skipping her classes" a helpless Nao said,

"So didn't you skip class when you were her age?"

"That's not the same okay…" but stopped as she saw Natsuki's grin,

"Lair! Hell you used to skip class just 'cause you felt like it"

"Well, you're not so innocent either you know! You skipped a whole year"

"Now that is very different" Natsuki turned a little serious,

"And why is that? 'Cause you were the badass back then" Nao smirked,

"No because my mother died in that year" Natsuki said motionless,

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot!" Nao buried her head into Natsuki's shoulder,

"It's okay…" Natsuki smiled "and just you know I'm still a badass" she smirked,

"Oh is that so?" Nao chuckled

"Yeah yeah" Natsuki chuckled also as she captured Nao's lips with a short chased kiss… "Let's go"

"Where?" A dreamy eyed looking Nao asked, Natsuki thought she just looked so ridiculous that she couldn't help but laugh lightly,

"To the Market, Baka"

"Oh right"

____________________________________________

**-Whilst at another big house-**

"What time is it?" A sleepy looking green haired woman asked,

"Oh Good morning Tomoe" Shizuru was wearing an apron and standing in the middle of the huge kitchen preparing breakfast,

"Good morning" Tomoe smiled weakly as she sat on the kitchen's island where Shizuru was chopping some strawberries "So what time is it?" she asked again,

"Oh it's 7:00am" Shizuru responded, but soon she lost sight of Tomoe but felt her appearance as Tomoe held her from behind,

"Already!?" she breathed in Shizuru loose silky hair "I have one hour to get to work, so what do you say we fool around for a bit" Tomoe, sometimes Shizuru if she was saying the truth or just joking around,

"Mou! I'm making breakfast Tomoe" Shizuru said,

"I was just kidding" Tomoe kissed her on the cheek then let go of her "I'm going to take shower" Tomoe said as she walked out of the kitchen…

After making sure Tomoe's out of sight she dropped the knife and sighed,

_I'm still thinking about you, you Natsuki…_ Shizuru perused what she was doing earlier,

After a couple of minutes a fresh and cleaned and fully awaked Tomoe walked in the kitchen, arranging her work bag....

"I'm going to go" Tomoe said without looking at Shizuru,

"Why I mean I made breakfast for you" Shizuru said a little upset,

"Maybe next time" Tomoe opened the door and got out with Shizuru following her,

"I can't let you go? All hungry to work! Here take some of this" Shizuru was holding a strawberry in palm as she offered it to Tomoe, The green Haired girl starred at the red fruit slowly she took Shizuru's hand and kissed the back of her palm

"You eat it" she smiled as she left, Slowly A weak smile built itself on her features as she took a bite of her strawberry,

_Even if I will never see you again, I'll be fine Natsuki…_

___________________________

Meanwhile at the market, there stood a confused raven haired woman looking at a very pleased red-head…

"What do you mean 'We can't buy mayonnaise'?"

"Like you heard Natsuki, We can't afford it"

"What are you kidding me? And we can buy all those stuff and not buy mayonnaise?" Natsuki pointed at the loaded cart,

"I just don't see the necessary in buying it" Natsuki looked at Nao, like the Red-head just lost her mind…

"Well, Hello?!" Natsuki said desperately, that made the red-head burst in fits of laughter,

"I was just joking, jeez!" Still laughing but looking an irritated Natsuki…

"Well, then stop joking 'cause you're not funny" Natsuki pushed the cart aimlessly forward… as Nao laughed further,

After getting the necessary supplies for the house, Nao and Natsuki made their way out of the store, on their way to the car Nao Dumped into a figure…

"Oh I'm so sorry" Nao apologized, she help the person up from the ground

"Oh it's okay, accidents happen" It took them five minutes to look at each other and then both of their jaws fell on the floor and their eyes are wider than ever,

"Nao Yuuki?"

"Tomoe Marguerite?"

"Oh my God! I can't believe it" She hugged the green haired girl,

"It has been so long! What since Highschool?" Tomoe wondered as she hugged back,

"Yeah highschool! How have you been?" Nao asked excitedly,

"I've been good! You look wonderful like always"

"And you look amazing, your hair is longer"

"Yeah I thought it would look good"

"Well, it does look great"

"Really you think so?"

"Ahem!" Natsuki was trying to get some attention,

"Oh I'm sorry, Tomoe you remember Natsuki right?"

"Kuga! It's nice to see you again" she offered her hand as Natsuki took it and gave a forced smile…

"You too" _Oh Btw who the hell are you again?_ Natsuki thought,

"So How's your life?" Tomoe asked,

"Well, Natsuki and I are dating so life is pretty great"

"Really! I always thought you would end up together" Tomoe smiled,

"Well, you always had a good sense" Nao laughed and soon Tomoe joined her, while Natsuki starring blankly at them…

"We should hang out sometime! You know catch up" Tomoe offered,

"Yeah that'll be great, here's my number" Tomoe saved Nao's number in her own cellphone…

"Okay I better get going, but I'll see you" Tomoe waved goodbye as she was leaving

"Okay! call me!" Nao shouted through the crowd,

"Who was that?" Natsuki asked,

"What?! You're telling me that you don't remember Tomoe?" A dumbfounded Nao starred at Natsuki as she shrugged,

"No I don't remember her"

"Tomoe she was in our history class? back then she had short uneven green hair?"

Natsuki was thinking about until it clicked,

"Oh you mean that short haired freak that used to stalk you?"

"Natsuki! She was not stalking me, she was my best friend" Nao shouted,

"Well if you ask me, she seemed pretty clingy back then"

"What do you know?" Nao asked as she shoved Natsuki playfully "Now get in the car or I'll do something I'll regret"…

TBC….

_________________________________

**WOOW Nao and Tomoe are friends! what's gonna happen now? XD Well you got to wait on me till i update the next chap... **

**Anywayz hope enjoyed this... Please review, your reviews mean a lot to me (:**

**Luv u guyz! (:**

***Middle-San***


	4. You again! part 2

**_Hey Guyz!_**

**_So this is chapter 4 hope u enjoy it (: _**

**_See ya at the end of this page XD_**

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**Joy Ride**

_Ch.4_

You again! Part 2

**-Natsuki's POV-**

_Fingertips traced along my jaw as a soft skin touched my forehead, I was looking into deep blood colored eyes as I saw only hunger in them, I felt the heat rise up my cheeks as a breath was blown gently in my face_

_"Natsuki" I heard a low moan come this strange yet beautiful creature that stood before me as her lips found my own and brought them together with a passionate kiss…_

_"So that's what you've been doing behind my back" A suddenly turned around as the sound of yet another was voiced, it was Nao_

_"Nao it's not what you-"_

_"Save it Natsuki! I don't want to ever see you again never" The red-head disappeared into the shadows_

_"Nao wait!" A screamed her name so she would come back, but no avail_

_I turned once again expecting to meet crimson eyes but I saw nothing, I looked aroud I started to panic suddenly I realized I was all alone in a dark room, I fell into my knees my head hung low "Shizu-"…_

I jolted upwards, My breathing was shallow and sweat was covering my body, my eyes scanned the room to find only darkness, but then I felt a hand touch my shoulder

"Natsuki are you alright?" I looked to my left to see a half sleeping Nao,

"Yeah, I just need some water" I was about to stand up but her hand never left my shoulder,

"No it's okay, I'll bring it to you, you stay" She slowly got up as she disappeared from my sight, I slammed my head onto my pillow and sighed as I covered my face with both of my hands…

_What a dream! It felt so real, I shouldn't be dreaming about her! This is wrong_; my train of thought was cut as I was nudged by Nao

"Thanks" I took the glass gladly as I gulped half of it

"Was it a nightmare?" Nao asked,

"Sort of" I was not in the mood to discuss and certainly not with girlfriend,

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine"

"So um I never had the chance to tell you but Tomoe invited us for dinner at her house" I lay down as Nao laid her head on my chest,

"When?" I said tiredly,

"Tomorrow night" Nao whispered,

"Okay" I mumbled as I was trying to drift off to sleep once again

"Really?" She asked, looking at me

"Sure, whatever!" she smiled and gave me chaste kiss "Now would you please let me sleep?"

"Okay" She said giggling,

_______________________________________________________

**-Shizuru's POV-**

_-In the morning-_

I woke at the sound of my alarm going off I opened my eyes slowly as I looked at my surroundings, I was alone in my bedroom, I stood up slowly I rubbed my eyes as I went to the big glass Window-door and closed it, I went downstairs to the kitchen as I found no sight of my girlfriend…

But before I could open the fridge door, a small paper caught my eye as it was hanging on the door I grabbed it and read it

_Shizuru_

_I had to go to work early, just to let you know that I already ate so don't worry_

_Anyways I'll be home soon… it will only take two hours_

_So see you then…_

_Love Tomoe_

I threw the paper away, then I made some tea and I went to the living room I sat there in the silent, thinking about what am I going to do with myself for the rest of the day but then I heard my cellphone ringing I rushed through the house as I found my phone in the dressing room, _How did it get there?_ I picked it up as I knew who would be calling me right now

"Hey babe!"

"Good morning Tomoe" I said calmly sipping from my well-made green tea,

"Morning? Shizuru it's already 1:00pm" I heard some chuckling,

"Ara, I guess I overslept then" I said as I giggled myself,

"Well, I called you just to let you know that I'm on my way"

"Okay, I'll be waiting" I smiled,

"Okay bye"

"Bye" I ended the phone call with a sigh as I sipped my tea…

After a couple of minutes, Tomoe was at the door I greeted her with the hug but she had another plans as she buried her head into my neck as she started kissing,

"Tomoe?" I was shoved further more into the house,

"Hm?" all I heard is her muffled voice,

"What are you doing?" I asked her as she threw me on the couch,

"What does it look like?" she asked me smirking as she got on top of me, we continued our questioning game and playing clueless as we further kissed, but she suddenly stopped and looked at me and got off as she sat on the couch beside me,

"What's wrong?" I also sat up,

"Um nothing" It was always like this, We try to have intimate moments but she always stops and continue talking like we were not doing anything, but there were some rare moments when we had the ability to finish what we start,

"I just remembered that I invited a friend over so she could have dinner with us tonight"

"What friend?" I asked confused,

"An old friend… from high school" she said awkwardly although I had no idea why,

"Fine, well I guess I should get to work before she comes"

"Oh and she's bringing her girlfriend"

"Great!" I stood up as I made my way into the kitchen leaving a nervous looking Tomoe…

____________________________________________________________

**-Normal POV-**

"Why on earth would I want to wear this?" A dumbfounded looking raven haired asked,

"Because you would look cute in it" A red-head said,

"But I don't like casual stuff you know that" Natsuki's shoulder slightly fell,

"But this shirt looks so good on you" Nao fought back "come on just try it on please"

"I don't want to, it's just a dinner!" Natsuki was getting out of the girl's grip but Nao had her good,

"Fine fine! Go with your stupid leather jacket then" Nao finally gave up as she let go of the raven haired beauty,

"Thank you! And it's not stupid, it's very fashionable" Natsuki smirked, as she grabbed some black jeans and a tight dark greened Sex-pistol T-shirt,

"Yeah since the 80's" Nao snickered and then smiled at the look that Natsuki was giving her,

"Why don't you save your comments for someone who gives a damn?"

"Oh my, you sure are aggressive today" Nao put her hand on her cheek mockingly,

"Shut up" Natsuki threw a shirt on a laughing Nao as she stormed out of the dressing room,

--

After both getting ready, they made their way out, standing at the door Nao saw Natsuki getting her helmet on and was ready to ride her Ducati,

"Um Natsuki? What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting on my bike?" Natsuki said uncertain,

"Oh no"

"What?"

"We are not going with your bike, sorry babe" Nao said as fished for her BMW keys,

"What? Why?" A frustrated Natsuki got off her bike,

"Because I said so, now get in the car"

"But it's red" A helpless Natsuki said,

"So? I don't care now get in" Nao motioned to Natsuki to get in,

"Fine" Natsuki growled as she got in, she crossed her arms like a an angry kid,

Nao shock her head as she sighed and got in the driver seat,

During the ride to Tomoe's, every minute or so Nao would rub her forehead or sigh and that got Natsuki a little suspicious,

"Are you nervous?" she asked,

"What?!"

"I believe you heard me correctly" Natsuki scolded,

"I'm not it's just that it's been so long ever since..."

"Riiight!"

"What?"

"Nothing" Natsuki looked at the window as she saw some city lights pass by…

________________________________

-Shizuru's POV-

"Are you ready?"

"Yes I'm all set, did they say when they're going to arrive?"

"Nao said that they are on their way"

"Okay good"

Suddenly I felt my Stomach flip like something just kicked my core as I fell on my knees clutching my stomach,

"Shizuru are you okay?!" Tomoe looked in concern at me as she grabbed me up,

"I'm fine! It's just stomach pain that's all" _Though I'm not certain_,

"Do you want me to take to your doctor?" Tomoe asked,

"No it's okay really"

"Okay… you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure" I sighed as I was back on my feet again, _What was that I wonder?_

"Okay oh I hear an engine maybe it's them" Tomoe smiled as she wondered,

"Yeah Maybe" I sat on couch slowly to not hurt myself…

_____________________

-Natsuki's POV-

We stood nervously at the huge house door steps as Nao rang the bell, Tomoe greeted us

"Hey guys! Please come in" Tomoe let us in as she guided Nao and I to the living room, there house was huge and very high taste looking, _since when did I admire those kinda things?_

As we finally arrived at the living room,

"Nao Natsuki meet my girlfriend…" Her girl was sitting on the couch her back was facing and when she turned around, at that moment my dreams and my nightmares came true "Shizuru Fujino"

"It's nice to meet you" Nao said as she shook her hand,

"You too" that voice that smile that haunting me every night was finally shown tome, but not quite how I imagined it…

"Natsuki?" Nao nudged me so she could get my attention but all I did is stare at this beautiful crimson eyed woman who captured my eyes ever since that night,

"Natsuki say hello to Shizuru" Nao hissed, then the reality came crashing to me clearly as I stood there, I looked like I just saw a ghost… which i technically did

"Um um" Words has not yet registered in my memory as I struggled keeping my sweat well covered "H-Hi" it came slightly choked out but I managed to smile and offer a hand,

She looked at me, she remembered I could tell, but the look in her eyes was not very kind

She looked panicked actually but hid it well under that smile, she starred at my hand as she finally took it, it felt so good to touch her again, _that soft skin again…_

"Hey" She said shyly, I smiled remembered that look she gave me when I offered her some help that night, _Oh that night…_

I was so lost in my head to notice two people were starring at this scene weirdly,

--

**-Normal POV-**

_Natsuki! What are you doing here? What are you doing back in my life? You shouldn't be here, this is just dream yes I'm dreaming, it's just a dream…_

Shizuru was trying to get out of her head but her thoughts just kept locking her in, and Natsuki kept gripping on her hand not making the situation any easier,

"Ahem! Do you two know each other?" A serious looking Tomoe butted in,

"Um Well you see…" Natsuki scratched her head after withdrawing her hand from Shizuru's,

"Remember when I told you some biker offered me gas that actually was her" Shizuru said quickly,

"Oh really?" A curious looking Nao asked now glaring at Natsuki "But I thought Natsuki was at Mai's"

"Well, I ran into her on my way from Mai's actually" Natsuki laughed nervously,

As Nao nodded still looking at her girlfriend…

"Well, that's great isn't it? At least I'm relieved that is someone I know who helped my Shizuru right?" Tomoe tried to lighten up the mood, _Possessive much?_ Natsuki thought,

"Riight" Nao nodded still glaring between the two beauties…

"So let's have dinner you guys" Tomoe smiled as she grabbed Nao's hand leading her to the dining room saying "We have so much to talk about…" they soon disappeared from the others sight, Shizuru looked at Natsuki intently as she found herself asking

"What are you doing here?"

TBC…

___________________________________________________

**_Now i know u 'r gonna kill me, but before u do that i just want you know that i haven't updated sooner, well... becuz I had a drastic week i mean my Band having gigs all the time and school and it was just a one big mess... but i know that you don't give a sh8t so go ahead kill me XD... _**

**_Anywayz i know this chappy is not much but hopefully i will be able to update more longer and eventful chapters, but i'm saving it all for later so don't worry! XD _**

**_So please review and tell me what do u think, U Guys are awesome! _**

**_Luv u (: _**

**_*Middle-San* _**


	5. Truthful Lies

**_Hey guys!_**

**_Hope I didn't keep u waiting long!_**

**_Anywayz this is chapter 5! Yay XD_**

**_If anyone gets confused while reading this chapter all your questions would be answered in the end of this page and if u'd like to ask more review and I'll answer! (:_**

**_Okay enjoy!_**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Joy Ride**

_Ch.5_

Truthful Lies

**-Natsuki's POV-**

We sat there in silence, I dared not to talk nor raise my vision from the white plate that lay before me, I was hoping that one of those three would start a conversation but no avail, Shizuru was starring at her untouched plate, as Nao was sharing looks with both me and Tomoe… maybe they were fearing that if someone starts conversing that the talk would slightly end in an awkward silence… like what I experienced ten minutes ago,

**_-Flashback-_**

_"What are you doing here?" She asked,_

_I starred into her crimson eyes hoping that I would find a way to get out of this mess and I didn't find a thing, so I had to say the only answer that was on mind,_

_"I don't really know…"_

_"I mean you have and… I just, it doesn't make sense at all" she let out a sigh of distress,_

_"Well, I'm sorry that my girlfriend happens to be a friend of yours! I wasn't exactly wishing on this to happen" I felt an surprising anger burst out of me as I had not yet controlled it,_

_"This is bad if they find out, we're screwed you know that right?" Shizuru said nervously and first time since I saw her I sensed some kind of fear,_

_"Of course, I'm not an idiot okay!" Still the anger in my voice and features has not yet released itself._

_"I-I didn't mean it like that…"_

_"Then what? Not only have you rubbed the 'you're not welcome here' in my face but now you think I'm stupid… way to go" I said as I crossed my arms, I didn't want to tell her all these things but I guess I was truthfully angry for unknown reasons…_

_"I'm so-..."_

_"Save it for someone who cares okay" Shizuru was about to try and apologize again but Nao's voice cut us both from our trances…_

_"Natsuki! Fujino-San! Come to the dining era"_

**_-End of Flashback-_**

Now reliving this scene in my head had made me feel more guilty than ever for bursting out on Shizuru like that,

"So um Tomoe how's your life since the last time we saw you?" _Bravo Nao you really can break the ice sometimes_, I thought sarcastically,

"Oh life is good, it's been really generous" Tomoe smiled as she looked lovingly towards Shizuru as she captured her hand and held it tightly as she pecked her on the lips with a chaste kiss, _Oh I think I just lost my appetite!_

"So How's your career life?" Nao asked,

"Oh it's great actually! I'm a lawyer, A well paid one too" she chuckled as Nao did too as she gave me the 'why can't you be more like her' look…

"Wow a lawyer that's great, isn't it Natsuki?" But I was ignoring her by playing with the food on my plate, Nao Nudged me to get my attention as I slowly nod not giving eye contact at all,

"So what do you do Nao?" Tomoe asked,

"Oh I work in a Women's Magazine its Called She-Hime"

"Oh my God! That is the most famous women magazine in Japan, I read it all the time, and it's very intelligently well written" Tomoe said rather excited,

"Thank you although I wouldn't consider it the best" Nao laughed,

"Are you kidding me? It's amazing!"

"Thank you Tomoe" Nao smiled genuinely,

"So how about you Kuga?" Tomoe asked seemingly interested,

"Natsuki!" Nao called my name but I was too distracted, she then nudged me and that caused me to drop the chopsticks I was holding…

"Would you stop the nudging woman! I'm trying to eat here" I burst it out,

Which in result got the three of the latter to stare at me weirdly, thought Nao didn't seem even bit surprised…

"I believe Tomoe asked you a question, Natsuki"

"Oh… then what is it?" Both Tomoe and Nao gave out a sigh while Shizuru seemed to smile lightly,

"Your job?" Nao said,

"Oh I'm an English teacher… oh wow shocker!" I snorted, and that made Shizuru slightly giggle, I looked up to meet her gaze as I heard the soft sound but when I caught her eyes she turned around immediately on her cheeks was a little blush, so cute!

"Wow Kuga a teacher in Fuuka?" I nodded,

"But I thought you wanted to get out of there as soon as possible" Tomoe remarked,

"O well, I guess its karma!" That respond owned me a laugh from both Tomoe and Nao as for Shizuru she was starring at us confused,

"So what about you Fujino-San?" Nao asked, I sensed some kind of dislike under that innocent tone, _but maybe it was just my imagination…_

"Oh Shizuru doesn't really work, She's a heir of the Fujino Corporation. She attends just one meeting a month and everything else is left to her Father"

"Wow lucky you" Nao said,

"It must really suck!" I blurted out without noticing,

__________________________________________________

**-Shizuru's POV-**

"It must really suck!" when I heard her voice and the words she said I seriously doubted that she can read right through me, yes indeed it sucked… no one could imagine how I was bored in my life, trapped in a huge mansion waiting all day for my girlfriend to come home, truthfully yes it was very boring,

"Natsuki!" Nao seemed in a fit of rage,

"What?!" and Tomoe also…

"I mean I'd personally kill myself, If I would be trapped in a house 24/7 a day" Natsuki cleared things, as she literally read my mind…

"It doesn't entirely suck, Right Shizuru?" Tomoe looked at me her eyes pleading to say 'no' and I did as she wished,

"No not entirely I mean I go out" I gave her a calm smiles I sipped from my glass, I looked at Natsuki's direction expecting her to look at me but she didn't, and it hurt me to admit it but I felt disappointed…

_____________________________

**-Natsuki's POV-**

_God why did I have say something and embarrassing my self like that?_

"Natsuki why aren't you eating?" Nao asked concerned,

"Is there not enough mayonnaise?" Tomoe asked playfully making Nao laugh,

"Oh Nao remember the time when you stole Natsuki's mayo jar and hid it for a week?" Tomoe asked still laughing…

"That was you?!" I asked glaring at Nao, who looked rather terrified,

"Oh and then after a week or two you returned it and put on her door steps... that was hilarious!" Tomoe continued…

"That was you who put that damned jar on my door steps?" _I was in complete rage I was furious!, _Nao nodded slowly…

"You know that Jar caused my Duran to get sick…" Nao and Tomoe starred in disbelief as I stood up from the table "He licked it clean and I had to take him to the vet to get it out of his system, but it was too late thanks to you, he died from food poisoning!" I said angrily, _I can't believe Nao would do such thing?_ I can't even describe how mad I am right now! I looked in Shizuru's direction as she was clearly starring down her plate not daring to move , "Now if you'll excuse me" I left without a word leaving the three in shock,

_______________________________

After a little while of walking I ended up in a coffee shop, I got in as I sat on one the empty couched seat, I ordered a cup of coffee and looked through the window,

_I can't believe this? My life has been for the past two weeks, sleeping with Shizuru lying to Nao and apparently Nao was lying to me too…_

"You seem dazed" A waitress said as she put the cup of coffee in front of me, I looked up to her, she was very beautiful, she had long blue hair similar to mine but longer and thicker and deep blue sea of eyes,

"Yeah my life hasn't been the same lately" I couldn't believe I was talking to a complete stranger, but something about her gave me a comfortable vibe…

"Why's that?" she asked a smile played on her lips,

"Well I cheated on my girlfriend, and the girl that I slept with happens to be the girlfriend of a childhood friend of my girlfriend's"

"Wow that seams complicated!" she said a frown adored her features,

"You have no idea!" I sighed,

"Well you know I can't really solve this literally but I'm going to give you an advice"

"Shoot" I said as I looked at her interested,

"You see that girl over there" She pointed on young girl seemingly my age, she had a long blonde hair and the most innocent smile as she served a costumer,

"Yes?"

"She was the girl, that I could never have you know, but I after I followed my heart and pushed everything aside important or not, I finally had her"

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked confused,

"Well all I'm saying is to follow your heart" I still looked confused, she gave out a sigh as she sat facing me…

"Do you love your girlfriend?"

"Yes"

"Are you 'in love' with her?" _Was I in love with Nao? I don't know actually_,

"Um I guess so"

"I'll take that as a no" She said, but I was about to disagree but she beat me to it "Do you love the girl you slept with?"

"Um Well, I don't really know much about her"

"Well, have you ever felt anything when you kissed her?" She grinned as she saw me blush furiously,

"Yes" I finally managed to say,

"So you do have feelings for her" She kept on smiling as her Sapphire eyes met mine, she was about to say something else but a innocent low voice had interrupted,

"Chikane-Chan our shift is over let's go home!" The girl with the blonde hair said as she looked rather shyly at me and the blue haired girl who apparently named Chikane…

"Okay Himeko!" She stood up took her girlfriend hand still looking at me…

"Remember what I told you…"

"It's Natsuki" I said for the first this night I smiled,

"Follow your heart Natsuki!" she as she was led out of the shop by her shy girlfriend,

"What the hell just happened?" I chuckled lightly finding the situation funny though I didn't know why! And I had to admit that the massage through the advice she gave me? Is going to help me a lot, all I have to do is to follow my heart! but how?

TBC….

___________________________________________________

**_Okay i know it's a bit rushed, but i had been having some kind of a writer's block lately... anywayz i'm sure u noticed that i put Chikane/Himeko from KnM in this chapter, well i thought it would be fun... _**

**_Anywayz hope you enjoyed this chapter! (: please review and tell me what you think! _**

**_Luv u guyz! XD _**

**_*Middle-San* _**


	6. In the depth Of the Ocean

**_Hey Guyz!_**

**_So this is chapter 6! (: hope u enjoy it!_**

**_All I want to say is… Have no fear friends XD I'm not going to end this story any time soon so don't u worry! There are lots of ideas exploding in my head for this Fanfic…_**

**_Okay I'll let u read this chappy for now!_**

**_See ya at the end of this page (:_**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Joy Ride**

_Ch.6_

In the depth of the ocean

There my hopes sank…

Sitting in the Coffee shop in the middle of the night, still utterly confused of what to do next…

_Follow your heart?! I don't even know what it means? How am I going to follow my heart when it's confused between two ways and only one of them to choose…_

_Nao… Nao had been there for me every time I needed her, I just can't bring myself to be the one to hurt her feelings, she was nothing but kind to me, a little bit moody but that's beside the point, She is my girlfriend, she loves me, she took care of me when I was all alone. No family no friends, I couldn't leave for just a one mistake I made with… with Shizuru, Shizuru just a beautiful face I met one night, that made me lose control of myself and become a person who I never knew, she made me forget about everything about my pains, my life, even my girlfriend… but as That Chikane girl said I should just put everything I aside, but Is Nao just a thing? An object? Of course not, she is a Human, all this time I was thinking only of myself, how selfish! The thought of returning all the feelings she gave me never occurred in my head, no I always took and took and I never gave back, and that leaves me at fault I should apologize, I should make things better between me and Nao and forget about my past mistakes and look forward to the future… yeah I think that was what Chikane was trying to tell me, to shove my mistakes aside and be satisfied of what I have… yeah that was it,_

"Natsuki!" I heard a familiar voice, I looked up and I saw a cut out of breath Nao "Natsuki… please hear me out, I'm so sorry I had no idea…" there was tears formed in her eyes… _Was she crying?_ I slowly stood up, she took it by mistake and thought I was going to leave so she held both of my shoulders, not ready to let go "No listen to me Natsuki, I'm sorry okay, if I could go back in time I swear I would take it back, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-" She started sobbing in front of me and I couldn't help I took her to my arms and hugged her tightly,

"I forgive you" I whispered in her ear, but she was too taken back and surprised to respond,

"What?" After a long hug I let go but I kept holding her still,

"As you heard, I'm not mad at you" I smiled sweetly,

"You're not?" Still a dumbstruck Nao asked,

"No" I wiped away her tears with my fingertip, as I planted a kiss on her nose…

"Well, this is new, I mean the Natsuki I know wouldn't talk to me for a month" Nao winked, I laughed lightly as I grasped her cheek bringing her for a kiss, I pecked her on the lips, she smiled, _I swear to you Nao I would be better…_

"Let's go home" I said as I held her hand and led her out…

_________________________________________________

**-Tomoe&Shizuru's House-**

"Well, that went… um… bad" Tomoe said as she stood up to cleans the dining table,

"Who's Duran?" Shizuru asked curiously,

"Duran is Natsuki's Dog, her family Dog more correctly; after Natsuki's Mother died, Natsuki only had Duran left, but I guess after he got food poisoning… you know…"

"Poor Natsuki…" Shizuru looked in space as she said this,

"Yeah"

"You should have held your words Tomoe!" Shizuru remarked as she looked at her girlfriend,

"What? How would I know that it was the cause of her Dog's death, I was trying to lighten up the mood with a funny memory" Tomoe defended,

"You certainly lightened it up!" Shizuru said sarcastically, she didn't why she was mad but she was…

"Okay Shizuru! That's it okay I screwed up, happy now?" Tomoe dumped the plates in the dishwasher and stormed out the kitchen…

After a few seconds Shizuru heard a door slam roughly, _Jeez! Tomoe surely doesn't know what sarcasm is… I wonder if Natsuki is still mad._

___________________________________________________________

"Natsuki…" Nao moaned as she was trapped against a wall by Natsuki,

"Shhh" Natsuki's hand made its way under Nao's skirt as she nibbled on the red-head's neck; there they stood in the hallway of their house trying hard to make it to the bedroom,

"Natsuki I think we should- Hmph" Natsuki captured her lips with a hungry kiss, after a minute long of a battle between their lips, Natsuki slowly slide her hand to Nao's thighs and lifting them up to wrap them selves around her waist, Nao held to hair neck tightly, Natsuki started to move to the bedroom door slowly,

"Natsuki…" she got in and closed the door behind them, as Natsuki expecting to have fun tonight…

--------

"Tomoe open up!" Shizuru knocked on the bedroom door for the millionth time this hour, but no response, she finally gave up, she slowly made her way to her work room, she got in sat on her desk she took some papers and started looking them through,

If I'm not going to get any sleep anytime soon, might as well do something…

-----------------

-The Morning after-

I was slightly disturbed from my peaceful sleep my chain of wet things going from my shoulder to my neck, I opened my eyes as I saw Nao Straddling me and kissing me,

"Good Morning Natsuki!" She said still planted kisses everywhere,

"Mmm… Morning" we were bare on the bed as a sheet covered me up but Nao was totally Nude… I blushed as I ogled her Body,

"Like what you see?"

"I got to go to the bathroom" I quickly stood up, still blushing like mad, I heard her giggle,

I stood in the bathroom, readying my shower… I looked myself in the mirror,

"This is what I want right?" I asked in a low voice, waiting on my reflection to answer me but I guess it was confused also, _why after making this decision I feel like… like there's something missing? Why though? That's what I want to know…_

I sighed as I turned around from the mirror, I got in the shower and I closed my eyes, I'll figure it out I know I would…

_________________________________

I opened my eyes slowly, as the sun hit me like a rock to my head, as I notice that I fell asleep on the couch, I stood up quickly, though I regret it the minute I did that, I felt my stomach flip again like that the other day, like a kick to my stomach, as I felt fluids running up my throat as they dared to come out, I ran as fast as I can holding my palm to my mouth as I interred the bathroom, I stood over the toilet and everything I ate come rushing out, though I didn't notice Tomoe who was in the shower looking panicked, asking of what happened,

"Shizuru! Do you want me to take to the doctor, you've been having these a lot lately" She said as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, clutching my Stomach tight…

"Okay" I said slowly also fearing there was maybe something really wrong with me…

___

After to minutes of waiting in the hospital, our usual Doctor Yukino and our friend appeared, now sitting in a very white room, she took some test and now we were waiting on what she's got to say?

She came back looking very pleased she laid her charts on the bed were I sat,

"So is it serious Dr. Yukino?!" Tomoe asked looking very concerned,

"No, don't you worry! It's perfectly fine to have Morning Sickness in middle of a pregnancy" She said, and I couldn't believe my ears of what I heard!

"What?!" Both me and Tomoe asked at the same time, Dumbfounded and in disbelief

"Congratulations Tomoe, Shizuru… you're pregnant!"

TBC….

____________________________________

I**_ know all of u, are like Wtfing Now! but let me explain, in my Fanfic GirlXGirl=BabyGirl XD! Well all i'm saying is that Females in my Story could impregnaint other females, but in special circumstances only when 2 specific body parts Touch... u know (; So have u guesses who the mother is? XD _**

**_Anywayz any other question would be answered in the next Chapter! Please review!_**

**_Luv u guyz (:_**

**_*Middle-San* _**


	7. Confession CountDown

**_Hey Guys!_**

**_Now I know u think I'm officially crazy for writing a plot twist like this, but hey I'm weird like that! And I like shockers, I mean if u knew me personally, u wouldn't be even surprised XD I have twisted mind up here!_**

**_Anyways if any1 is unpleased by this sudden change, sorry I can't help u further more, cuz this is how I imagined the story goings… and if I changed it, it wud be just plain boring, now u wouldn't want that right?_**

**_And I kinda feel stupid for writing in my author's note about '2 body parts touch' and it's not ears FYI, LOL XD Yeah the note was pretty stupid ! ANYWAYS…If anybody is confused by this, don't be! I mean it's fiction for God sakes, anything cud happen…_**

_**fyee:** U can scream all u want! Hell I'll join ya … lol XD_

_**lildevilish:** Yes This is going to get interesting indeed *evil laugh*_

_**Sora-Hikari:** Idk u tell me, What? XD_

_**Ume sama:** Sorry for the cliffhanger! But look hey there's an update, go get it XD lol_

_**kikyo4ever:** Like I said, in this story femaleXfemale pregnancy is rare, so it doesn't happen to anybody, Oh and it was called in the depth of the ocean for a reason XD! I guess u already figured it out lol ^ ^_

_**colorfulsunrise514:** Yes expect drama my friend! Cuz there's lots of it XD_

_**Kittenclaws14:** Of course it's Shizuru x Natsuki , FYI yes the baby would have blue hair LOL!_

_**ALEXISSA2:** No it's not ears LOL what u never had sex before!? XD jk yes I feel kinda stupid for writing the note up…_

_**medoty77:** I am crazy! So prepare urself buddy! U have seen nothing yet! XD_

_**noobsdog:** Of course it's a Shiznat! What kind of author do u think I am? XD lol_

_**Fish-balls:** Breathe! Here's the update! Phew I thought ur going to die on me XD_

_**emtz95:** Um thanx I guess, don't worry NatNoa Moments are about to end soon *evil laugh*_

_**Shazu:** Well u shud read and found out if Natsuki's pregnant (thinks about a pregnant Natsuki) Snorts…_

_**Demel aka Sugador:** LOL yeah I'm evil like that…_

_**Chill37:** I can't answer u right now, But if u read this chapter, u will know! Lol_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my story! Hell if I did it would be such a disaster! XD_**

**_Please enjoy this! See ya at the end of this *ChappyChappy* (:_**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________**

**Joy Ride**

_Ch. 7_

Confession Countdown

**-Shizuru's POV-**

"What?!" Both me and Tomoe asked at the same time, Dumbfounded and in disbelief

"Congratulations Tomoe, Shizuru… you're pregnant!" I was terrified you don't know how much I wanted this to be nightmare!

"Wha… Uhh.. How?" Tomoe tried to speak but I guess she swallowed her tongue got stuck from the shock "I mean we're both girls?"

"Well, this is a very special and a very rare situation; Where Two females could conceive a baby by their own without the sperm of a male" Yukino looked at us "When two females are in middle of sexual intercourse, if two eggs collide and complete each other, they become a healthy Fetus" Taking all information in! I got more confused than ever…

"If that's true… Shouldn't we be both pregnant?" Tomoe asked standing up from the chair,

"No! The combined eggs only transfer into one of the females body, and I guess Shizuru took the bate" Yukino giggled as she seemed happy for us!

"Oh so… I guess we're going to have a baby!" Tomoe looked at me in a hopefull face, searching for some kind of joy in my face! But there was non, My face was pale as the charts that Yukino was holding, and my face seemed dazed in confusion…

It didn't worry me that I was pregnant! But the thought that small doubt that was forming in my head, that the other mother would be… could be… No I can't, it couldn't be! that is impossible there's no chance that Natsuki is is… I sighed as I was still left in daze but the question that got me back in reality check was asked by Tomoe,

"How long?" She asked, Yukino looked at the Charts and looked up again…

"Two weeks!" _Huh! Two weeks ago I met Natsuki! No no no this can't be happening!_

"Are you sure?" I found myself asking,

"Yes one hundred percent sure!" She still smiled, But suddenly her beeper went off "Oh sorry you guys, I really have to go, But again congratulations" she hugged both me and Tomoe at the same time saying "I'm really happy for you" then left…

"So…" Tomoe started off, I felt awkward to tell the truth "let's go home?" she smiled as she offered me her hand to hold on to…

"… Let's" I finally took her hand, as she guided me out the hospital…

____________________________________________________________________

**-Normal POV-**

"Okay Class, you have a pop quiz!" Natsuki smirked, as she saw all her student growl in a low voice "Now now don't be so off like that, it's very easy, and it's nothing you never learned before, so come on cheer up!" Natsuki said the smirk still planted on her face, as she started giving out the sheet papers hearing her student mumbling 'Kuga-Sensei is mean' or 'Sick! Kuga-Sensei is so cool', she didn't care neither way…

"Okay class you got a half an hour to finish this, so hurry up!" Natsuki went from desk to desk absorbing how her students are coping with the test…

But suddenly the door opened and walked in a long darkish brunette haired girl, who had piercing blue eyes and mischievous smile…

"Izumi! Glad you finally decided to join us!" Natsuki said as she looked at her Girlfriend's sister,

"Oh I'm not here to learn Natsu-Chan!" she narrowed her eyes, _ugh How dare she call me that?_

"Please take your seat Izumi!" Natsuki said sternly,

"Owe but you don't have to beg Natsu-Chan" She grinned evily…

Natsuki was a string away from exploding in complete rage but she had to control herself in front of her class, so she took a deep breath and handed Izumi a paper sheet, in return she got that obnoxious infamous grin of hers… _She does remind me of the old Nao I used to know, I guess it's a matter of age with the Yuuki's!_ Natsuki thought

"Thank you Natsu-Chan"

"It's Kuga-Sensei for you" _I couldn't take it anymore I have to set some boundaries here_,

"Oh why the formal all of a sudden? You do still Fu-" _I know what she is going to say! I have to stop her_,

"No speaking during class" Natsuki turned away and resumed walking along…

_________________________________________________________________

**_Shizuru's POV-**

"So um should we tell people about this?" She looked at me as she drove silently...

"I don't know, but we can't tell father, knowing father he would go nuts, he thinks we didn't even cross kissing base"

"What about your mother?" Tomoe asked,

"Well, I guess we could tell mother, she would be happy" I said, as I thought about this all again in my head, I'm pregnant! Not sure who the mother is! And not married, I have never ever imagined my life to take this turn! No this is in fact too much!

"Yeah I guess so… but let's keep it to ourselves for while okay, till we figure out what we are going to do!" Tomoe said as she pulled in the parking space in front of our home,

"What do you mean 'what we are going to do'? We are going to raise this baby right?" I asked "Together?"

"Of course we will, I would never leave you! nor let you deal with this alone, I need to be there, no I want to be there for you in every step of the way" Tomoe got teary eyed as I also,

"Thank you Tomoe!" I hugged her warmly, after mintues of hugging silently in the car I let go,

"You don't need to thank me, I love you Shizuru!" Tomoe said sincerely,

"I love you too" I said sobbing "I think my Hormones are starting to run wild" I said trying to light up the mood, it did help as she laughed…

____________________________________________

**-Normal POV-**

"Okay we're done for today class! Have a good day!" Natsuki said as she stood infront of her class,

"You too Kuga-Sensei!" every student stood up and said goodbye to their teacher beside one student who was too busy polishing her nails to notice that the class is over…

"Ahem!" Natsuki cleared her throat hoping to get attention, but still no sign of awareness from Izumi…

"Izumi!"

"What is it?" She answered irritated,

"The class is over" Natsuki said calmly as she started to pack her belongings,

"Ohh" Izumi stood up "Can you give me a ride?" Natsuki glared at her for a while,

_I can't say no! Nao then would kill me, but if I say yes! That would kill me too_,

"So?" Izumi waited impenitently tapping her foot ever so loudly, And all was Natsuki could do is sigh as a sign of accepting,

"Where to?"

"First let's go to the market!" Izumi said grinning as she held her bag and Natsuki's

"Why?"

"I need my beer babe!" Izumi joked,

"You know you're underage right?" Natsuki asked ridiculously,

"Yeah but that's where Sister's girlfriend comes in handy"

"No way! I'm not going to buy you booze! If Nao knows about this, I'm doomed!"

"Wow never thought you would be such a wussy!"

"I'm not a wussy!"

"Then why are you so afraid?" Izumi smirked,

"I'm not afraid! Ok I'll show you, let's go to the market! And I'll show you who the wussy here!" Natsuki stormed out, as Izumi smirked further as her plan worked again…

_________________________________________________

**-Shizuru's POV-**

"Where are you going?" Tomoe asked,

"Um my dad called, there's a meeting today!" _Yes I lied though I had a reason_,

"Oh okay, Are you sure you're able to go?"

"Tomoe I'm pregnant not disabled!" she looked like she's going to say something but I beat her to it "I'll be fine don't worry" I kissed her on the cheek and left before she would change her mind about letting me go…

First I had lied for two reasons, well one I was going to the hospital again and check who the other mother is, and two I had to get out of the house! I felt like the walls for suffocating me in, I had to take a breath and relax for a moment from this hectic day!

After a long refreshing swept of air, I started moving to my car! The purple mustang, where in the backseat of it, this is all 'probably started…

I got in and put my purse on the backseat, but then something caught my eye, I looked at the backseat and I noticed a STAIN! Oh my god! Why didn't I notice that before! Oh because I hadn't ridden it for two weeks! Idiot! I thanked the lords that the car seat was leather or otherwise it wouldn't have been removed quickly with a dirty sheet that we also used to to… 'Blush' thinking about that night I had with Natsuki! It was incredible! Even though it was in the backseat of a car in a deserted place and dirty sheets and all, I forgot everything as soon as she contacted out lips together, it felt so intense like there's nothing else in the world that would stand between us! But I guess that feeling was for a brief moment! 'Cause when I woke up she weren't there!

I drove slowly out the parking space and sped to the hospital, dying to know the results of this…

When I finally got to the hospital, I looked for another doctor! 'Cuase I know if I asked Yukino to do it she would be suspicious,

"Yes Maim how may I help you?" A short haired blonde, shy looking nurse bowed as I approached to the counter,

"Um I need to see a doctor"

"What's the emergency?" she asked,

"I need to make a DNA test for my soon baby born child" I smiled forcibly as I saw her shocked expression!

"You're pregnant! You don't seem like it! You look very well collected" but I looked very puzzled now by her statement!

"It's been only two weeks!"

"Ohhh okay if you wait please I will get you the doctor immediately" she picked up the hospital phone,

"Oh and make sure it's not doctor Yukino" She nodded although she seamed to not know why!

"Hello Doctor Sears! yes this is Nurse Eristen Ho from section 3! Yes I have! Okay she'll be excepting you in room Twelve" I did as she said after thanking her, I walked to room twelve I opened the door and got in…

"Hello you must be Shizuru Fujino! I'm Doctor Alyssa Sears! Nice to meet you!" A blonde haired looking doctor offered me her hand I took it in a handshake,

"You too"

"So you're here to do some DNA tests to see who the other maker of this fetus?" Sears asked, I nodded…

"Okay well first of all we're going to take some urinal tests and some others, so it'll take time, are you in?" I nodded again "Good!"

____________________________________________

**-Normal POV-**

"What the hell are you doing? I said just one beer! And why all those stuff?"

"My apartment is empty! And I need the booze!" Izumi responded while Natsuki looked very ticked off as she pushed the cart, _Twice shopping in a week! This is too much_!

"Hey Natsuki they brought the mayonnaise you've been waiting for!" Izumi said bringing Natsuki attention…

"You mean the limited addition?!" Izumi nodded eagerly,

"I should get two no three no I should get five"

"What do you say buy it all? I mean it's limited addition Natsuki? There's no other!" Izumi smirked as she saw the terrified look on Natsuki's face, _all this good Mayonnaise to waste!? I should save the mayo! Izumi is right I'll buy it all!_

Natsuki started loading all the mayo in the cart like a madman!

_____________________________________________________

**-Shizuru's POV-**

"Okay we're done; the test result would come a little a later…"

"How much time exactly does 'little' confine?"

"Um maybe a half an hour or so, do you want to wait or you can go home now and we'll call you as soon as the results come out?" Sears asked,

"I'll take the second" I said as I stood up,

"Okay we'll call you as soon as it's up, See you Fujino-San" Sears smiled as she led me out of the room, _there was something weird about her, was it that she was too nice? Or does it have to do with the familiar face that she has that reminds me of someone! Though I don't know who exactly!_

I made my way out of the hospital suddenly feeling thirsty! _I should get some kind of ice tea! Yeah ice tea sounds good for right about now!_

I got into my car as I sped to the first store my eyes lay on…

I parked my car in front of little market as I walked in slowly, took my time to look around for what was looking for as I suddenly stopped and heard some noises behind the shelf a very familiar noises,

"You were right Izumi, This advice is priceless, how may I thank you?" I heard the familiar voice again,

"Well, I'm kinda out of money but I need all this stuff and…" A slower kind of saltier voice came out as I kept 'ears-dropping'

"Oh I guess you're right I mean you need the food, I mean Nao would be pleased if I bought those for you, so yeah why not?" the voice seamed in an unnaturally happy tone, but as I looked beyond the shelf as I expected it was Natsuki Kuga and someone I never seen before, _But who cares Natsuki is here! Oh damn these Hormones! Oh my god did I just curse?_

"Hey what are you looking at?" The unknown girl asked me bringing back from my thoughts "Want to take a picture it'll sure last longer!"

"Yes can I? 'Cause I do collect Natural Disasters" _Dammit Hormones! Hormones!_

"Excuse me?!" The girl seemed very offended but then Natsuki looked up from counting all the mayonnaise that she was holding in her arms which was a lot…

"Shizu… Fujino-San" _It hurts me to hear such formal words coming out of her mouth..._

"Kuga-San! nice to see you again!" I gave her my best smile, she seemed to be affected by it as she dropped all the mayo in the cart and gapped…

"You… too" She said barely,

"Wait do you know this bitc-" Natsuki held a palm to the girl's mouth,

"Hehe Izumi could you give us some privacy please!" Natsuki requested,

The girl seemed hesitate but she finally gave up "Fine! Whatever" she left

"So who's that?" I asked

"Oh that's Nao's 17 year old sister, Izumi she's also my student"

"mhm, so everything is good with you and Nao?"

"Yeah I guess so, I mean we fight half an hour later we make up! It's just… oh god why am I telling you this? I feel so stupid"

"No it's fine Natsuki!" _Oops I said her first name! oh well…_

"Really? Don't you think it's a little bit awkward" Natsuki smiled nervously, _which seemed so cute! AWWE_

"Yeah a bit but it's nothing I can't handle!" I smiled genuinely, she chuckled… finding it amusing,

"So how have you been?" she asked, _How am I going to answer that hum? Well Natsuki I got pregnant and I don't know it's yours or not! Wow that sounds great!_

"Um good good"

"Hey I'm sorry I snapped at you last night, I mean I had no right to and I'm so sorry, I should've apologized earlier but I couldn't find the right time" she scratched the back of her head nervously and laughed, which I had to fight my hormones again, to not hug her

"It's okay! I understand I mean neither one of us expected this to happen right?" I said sadly,

"Y-yeah… I guess" But before I could say anything else my phone rang I excused myself but still stood before Natsuki as she looked curiously,

"Hello!"

"Fujino-San This is Sears!" _Oh What a perfect timing!_ I thought,

"Yes, hi doctors Sears"

"The results came in! Do you want to hear them over the phone?" she asked, _sure why not? The sooner the better right? Right?_

"Okay!" I looked intencly as Natsuki still looked at me,

"Um okay the other maker of this fetus is…" I held my breath as I clinched my blouse! My mind was running wild! _Please say it! Say it!_ "Kuga Natsuki"

And that was it I collapsed on the floor, dropping the cellphone, hearing Natsuki scream "Shizuru!" and then everything went blurry…

TBC….

_______________________________________________

_**Ookay! so What do u think? are u still confused? are you unpleased? or otherwise? **_

_**Anywayz PLEASE REVIEW!!!! *please!* **_

_**Luv u guyz! XD**_

_***Middle-San* **_


	8. Author's Note & A little Poll

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Hey! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry that this is not an update but I had to write this and get things clear and out on the open…_**

**_So I know my story is totally unrealistic! Yes I'm aware of that, but please don't take it seriously nor get offended, I'm just trying to have fun with this, nothing more nothing less…_**

**_But please keep reading my story and review! I really appreciate the reviews I get; it is the highlight of my day! But I noticed some of the reviewers think that I don't know biology, I do, I really do… I just wanted to make something different u know, and some of you are still confused by the 'two mothers' thing yeah and that bullshit of explanation I gave! XD! So I'm going to change this, and blame it on there past secret Otome Powers! Or Use some kind of Magic something… I don't know I just want you to review on this, so I can get some ideas so I can put some sense into this Story, I was going to Continue with this but I see some the readers are confused and a bit unpleased, so all am I saying is…_**

**_*Would you like the story to go on like…?_**

**_1 without any changes and resume with an realistic Idea that I had in mind_**

**_2 Blame the Hime/Otome secret past power they had when they're younger…_**

**_3 Use some Magic… *a little hint* (Good witches Chikane and Himeko)_**

**_4 Any other suggestions would be great!_**

**_Please don't be Mad! But I'll update very soon I promise you that!_**

**_Please Review so I can collect your ideas for this story!..._**


	9. Read My Mind

**Hey!**

**So I decided to continue this story in the way I imagined it… btw thank u for supporting me by your thoughtful reviews… so yay! XD**

**Oh and I know some of you wanted otherwise, I'm sorry for that…**

**But all and all I hope you keep reading my story and enjoying it…**

**Oh and 'Scorching Soul' I wasn't offended by u no I had actually learned a lot XD The review that made me write that author's Note was from 'En Stralem' he said I should get my ass back in biology class, I must admit that was a bit offensive may I say and totally rude… But I do not accept ur apology 'Scorching Soul' cuz u did nothing wrong! (: I shud apologize for making u think that it was u I was offended by…**

**Anywayz this is a new chappy hope u enjoy it, and in this chapter I explain how Sears knew it was Natsuki's child…**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

**Joy Ride**

_Ch. 8_

Read My Mind

**-Shizuru's POV-**

"Miss Fujino Do you hear me?" A felt a nudge as something was stirring me from my quiet 'sleeping'…

"Is she breathing?" I heard a soft husky voice say that made me frown, _Wait where am I? And why does my head hurts?_

I felt a warm object that made contact with my neck, like someone is checking my pulse? _Wait why would someone check my pulse?_ I thought silently as my eyes were still closed…

"Yes!"

"Then why isn't she responding?" Another irritated voice asked,

"She's slowly regaining herself conciseness, there's no need to worry" A thick voice said it belonged to a man, though I didn't know who,

"Who said I was worried?" The irritated voice said again,

"Would you shut it? Now it's not the time for your lame comebacks, Shizuru has been out cold for ten minutes now, and you! Aren't going to do something about this you're a freaking Medic for god sakes!"

"It's nothing serious, she'll wake up!" I slowly opened my eyes to see three faces looking down on me curiously, one was Natsuki and other one was the weird kid Izumi and last but not least a strange looking bald guy! I slowly realized that I was laying on the floor in a public place, without thinking a jolted up which was a very bad move, that had made my head bump with the latter's head all at the same time,

"OWE!!!" we all ended up screaming at the same time,

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Izumi said as she held her head

"Thank you for the headache!" Natsuki said sarcastically trying to stand up,

"Oh how much I hate being bald right now" The unknown man who was dressed in white said rubbing his hairless head,

"What happened?" I asked my head hurting even more than before,

"You fainted!" then it came all crashing at me a once, _the news! Natsuki is my my… oh god I think I'm going to faint again, yes there was a possibility a big one that is, but I wasn't counting on it!_

"Shizuru! You look pale" Natsuki looked at me panicked then at the Medic "Is she going to faint again?"

"Maybe…" Natsuki looked at him ridiculously, then shock it off as she offered me a hand which I only starred at for a couple of good seconds,

"Oh god! Now she's blind" Izumi remarked as she was standing on the side,

"Miss Fujino are you alright?" The Medic asked,

"I… don't know!" I was very confused! I had so much questions forming in my head? _How am going to deal with this? Am I going to tell Natsuki? Or Tomoe? What am I going to do…?!_

"I think we should take her to the hospital, so we can make sure there's isn't something seriously wrong" He looked at Natsuki, who was starring at my confused face,

"I'll come with you" Natsuki said quickly which made me get out the trance that was in

"No you don't have to…" I said but she cut me

"No I want to; I can't leave you like this!"

"But what about me?" Izumi butted in quickly,

"Go home!" Natsuki said obviously as she took her wallet out "here's some money for a cab" Izumi took it looking oddly satisfied,

"But what about your Ducati? You're not going to leave it here, are you?"

"Of course not! I'm going to follow them to the hospital so I can take Shizuru home afterwards"

"Okay see you!" Izumi left not giving me even a glare, as I finally took Natsuki's hand and stood up, but I regretted it afterwards as all the blood rushed down my head I stumbled upon Natsuki as she caught me before fell again,

"Are you okay?" I would be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying this! Yes I felt safe though it didn't last long because she pulled away, and looked at me curiously then I realized that I hadn't answered her questions

"Uhh… y-yes I think so"

"Let's go" she gave me the sweetest smile, that made me melt, I never thought of this before, _but if they baby comes out as cute as Natsuki; I would be the happiest person on earth!_

__________________________________

**-Normal POV-**

After a while of driving around, they finally made their way to the hospital, Natsuki parked her bike and followed Shizuru and Medics to entrance…

A doctor in the ER Checked Shizuru, and everything seemed to okay, so they let her go, making their way out hospital, they walked side by side in the narrow crowded hallway…

"So May I ask why did you faint?" Natsuki looked to her side catching the crimson eyes she yearned for…

"Well… I heard some shocking news that shouldn't have been told on the phone" _I can't tell her!_

"That shocking?" Natsuki said though she didn't want to push it, _'cause this was non of my business, or was it?_

"Yeah pretty shocking actually, though I knew I had it coming" Shizuru responded, smiling surprisingly,

Natsuki didn't know what was so funny but she smiled lightly just because the crimson eyed beauty was…

But something has caught both of Shizuru and Natsuki attention which was the Blonde Doctor known as Doctor Sears,

"Well well well, if it isn't my Onee-Chan Natsuki" Alyssa Smirked secretly and seeing both of them together,

_Wait 'Big sister'? But I thought that Natsuki had on family left?_ Shizuru thought very much confused,

"Alyssa!" Natsuki made her way to the blonde Doctor and gave her a hug "Didn't see you for a while"

"Yeah I've been busy, now as you see I'm a doctor, I have responsibilities unlike you" Alyssa said jokingly,

"Hey hey! show some respect for your Onee-Chan please" Natsuki played along,

"Ahem!"

"Oh Alyssa I want you to meet…" but before Natsuki could finish Alyssa beat her to it by saying

"Fujino-San!" Alyssa had a calm look to her features that suited very well,

"Doctor Sears!" Shizuru greeted back

"Wait you know each other?" Natsuki asked looking between her sister and Shizuru…

"Fujino-San is my favorite patient" She had the 'I know something you don't know' kind of look which freaked Shizuru out for a bit,

"Can you excuse us Natsuki! I need to speak with Fujino privately" Alyssa requested,

"Um sure!" Natsuki shrugged and left the two to discuss,

"Come away with me to room twelve" the blonde Doctor said as she led Shizuru to the said room,

______________________________________

-Shizuru's POV-

She guided me to the familiar room as she leaned her back at the desk looking me straight in eyes as she asked me to take a seat,

"So I bet your wondering how I knew its Natsuki."

I looked at her for a while, not knowing what to do but listen…

"I asked Yukino for Tomoe's DNA samples, as I knew she was your usual Doctor" My eyes went wide, as realization came to me, _she's very smart!_

"So I did some tests and thanks for our high technology here in the hospital it didn't take much long, as I was saying I did some tests and it wasn't a match, but as I was doing the tests I noticed that The DNA of the fetus was oddly identical to my sister's Natsuki" I kept silent taking all this information in! I looked in disbelief as how this is was all going! But she continued further more…

"So I brought Natsuki's DNA sample that I was keeping, from all the mayo she eats I had to keep her health in check, so I tested it and it was in fact the same DNA! So do you mind telling me Fujino-San what were exactly doing with my Sister two weeks ago?" She asked sharply, her eyes narrowed so slightly "Are you having an affair?"

"I… I it was just one time" I couldn't explain myself I was too shocked to do so,

"It's still is an affair! What were you thinking? You both have girlfriends!" I had nothing to say apparently I wasn't thinking at all at the time…

"You're going to tell Natsuki about this, right?" Still no answer for me, I heard her sigh as she rubbed her forehead,

"Look Fujino-San! You can't keep this to yourself; eventually she'll have to know! It's her child for God sakes, she has the right to know" it was my turn to look down and sigh,

"I'm going to tell her, but I don't know how to" I finally spoke,

"Well, you better learn how! 'Cause if you won't I will" She said serious, I starred at her in disbelief, shocked that she would actually do that!

"Natsuki could irresponsible sometimes hell maybe even childish, but when comes down right to this, I believe she would the impossible to support and be there every step of the way, just give her chance Fujino-San, tell her!"…

_________________________________________

**-Natsuki's POV-**

I was waiting impatiently outside, tapping my foot every now and then as I stood by the door of Alyssa's office,

_What could be so important to talk about that takes a friggin' twenty minutes!?_

_Oh well, I guess I should have to wait_, thinking about the previous events that happened, _first seeing Shizuru at the market and our first normal conversation kind of and then BAM she fainted, why though? I had no Idea!_

And that got me even more curious to know if it something has to do with my sister…

Finally the door slipped open revealing Shizuru and Alyssa walking out side by side, looking awkward,

"So um ready to go?" I asked Shizuru,

"Y-yes!" she answered never giving me eye contact,

"okay see you around Alyssa"

"Bye Natsuki!" she waved at us sweetly as we made our way out…

--

Arriving at the parking spot where I parked my motorbike at, Shizuru gazed at it for a second as I took the spare helmet to offer it to her…

"Can I ask you a question Natsuki?" She let out,

"Sure!" I said gladly,

"Um How come you're a Kuga and your sister is a Sears?"

"Oh well, Alyssa is my sister but not my sibling, we have only the same Mother" she nodded as I explained,

"But I heard that you had no family after your mother…" I cut her off not baring to hear the word 'dead' again,

"Yeah , well after My father ran away, when I was six years old my mother met Alyssa's Father and years later they had Alyssa, I wasn't too happy about it so I moved out to live not far away, we weren't very close me and Alyssa ! But before my mother got sick, Her Father and my mother decided to shift her to America to study there, and then after college she came back, and I was the only family member left, so we started talking and became close over the years"

"I'm sorry!" I looked at her oddly

"What for?"

"nothing, it just it must be hard living like you do" she said,

"Well, it's been okay lately, I mean I have all I need right now in my life, so I guess I'm happy" I said though I noticed some hint of sadness in her face, but maybe I was just imagining things, because she looked at me and gave the most amazing smile…

"So you ready?" I handed her the helmet as she took slowly,

"I just had a Deja vu!" She asked playfully though I wasn't ready for that! But I agreed to play along as I chuckled lightly,

"So it seems"

After getting on the motorbike, we sped off to Shizuru's house location…

___________________________________

**-Shizuru's POV-**

Riding with Natsuki Again and holding on to her so close was slightly overwhelming! Finally we made it to our house she parked in front of it as she took her helmet as I did to mine,

"So…" I got off the bike and stood before her

"So um it was nice seeing you again!" she said shyly

"Yeah you too"

"can I see you again soon?" Her question had caught me off guard, _What did she just ask?_

"What?" I had to ask again to make sure I hadn't totally gone insane

"Can we hang out sometimes?" She asked again "like friends you know" _oh friends! just friends? not something more? Oh who am I to kid? i was hoping for something else! _

"Yeah… sure"

"Okay see later" _Natsuki! We can never be friends... _

TBC…

______________________________

**So hope u liked it, i promise i wud update sooner! just wait on me! XD**

**okay please review and tell me what u think! thanx!**

**Luv u guys (:**

***Middle-San***


	10. More Than Once

_**So sorry guys! That's it's been what a month or so, well my cp got burned down, why? I have no friggin' idea but thanx to my computer whiz of a friend, he helped me get back on track (thanx Jacob!)…**_

_**Anywayz so I finally posted a new chappy, hope u enjoy it, and I promise from now on that I'll post as soon as I can…**_

_**Ok see ya at the end of this page (:**_

_**________________________________________________________________________  
**_

**Joy Ride**

_Ch. 10_

More than once

**-Natsuki's POV-**

_I can't believe I said that! What was I thinking anyway? Apparently when I'm in her appearance I don't think at all, like my brain gets shot down or something… ugh! Dammit!_ Those were my thoughts as I drove away from her house, _Meet again sometimes? Stupid! Why would I anyway? I mean ever since I met her… My life had been going up and down, I mean lying to my girlfriend even to my friends, I should tell someone! Just to get it off my chest already… But who to tell?_

I drove up the busy street as I stopped on a red light, _Shizuru… Such a beautiful name! Such an angelic name to an angelic features…_ I sighed as I looked up at the sky,

**BEEP**

"Move it asshole!" I heard someone shout, I looked behind me as I notice I was blocking hundreds of cars, I blushed from embarrassment then went full speed,

_Now I'm daydreaming about her? Great!_, suddenly my cellphone went off, as I heard Waiting for love by The Killers as my ringtone, It was Nao's I knew that for sure…

I parked at the side, took off my helmet then answered,

"Hello!"

"Natsuki Where have you been? I just got off work! And you're not home"

"Relax! I went shopping with Izumi" I replied calmly,

"Shopping with Izumi? Why?!" I heard her chuckle finding it weird,

"Well, Her dorm room was empty, what was I supposed to do? She's your sister, I had to do something about it" I said rationally,

"Awwe That's so sweet of you! When you get back I'll make sure that you'll get something in return" she said suggestively as I felt my cheeks heat up,

"Um Not now though… I-I need to go to Mai's a little"

"Ok I'll be waiting!" She chuckled evilly as the line went off, _God Nao! Such a tease!_

Once again I was on road heading to my best friend's house, _Should I tell Mai? I guess I should, I mean she wouldn't tell anyone, and maybe she'll help figure this fuzz out,_

Though what got me wondering is the earlier event with Shizuru, _Why did she faint? And how the hell did she know Alyssa?_ Those questions has yet to answered in my mind though I was so curious but I knew that it was none of my business or maybe it is,_ I'm so confused right now! Seriously need to talk about it with someone!_

After a ten minutes or so I was at Mai's, parking up my motorbike aside, I moved to the door steps, as I arrived at front, I knocked as I heard voices inside,

"Hey Natsuki!" A spiky little dark headed girl known as Mikoto greeted me with a big smile,

"Hey Mikoto! Where's Mai?" I responded,

"Miko-Chan! Who is it?" I heard Mai's voice beam from behind the spiky haired girl "Natsuki? Come on in? Is there something wrong?"

"Is it so wrong to come and visit my best friend?" I pouted as I crossed my arms childishly,

"Who are you kidding Kuga? Mai is more of a shrink to you than a friend" I heard a male voice come from the living room as I peeked in, I saw Tate grinning as I knew he is the one who said that,

"Shut up Tate!" I backfired, I looked around as I noticed That Reito was also sitting on the opposite couch looking rather bored, and Chie and Aoi Were whispering to each other and Aoi was giggling, "Why do I feel Like I'm back to college years?" I mumbled to my self "Hey Guys!" I forced a smile as I waved my hand in the air, as I heard everyone greeting me back lazily,

"So do you want to tell me or not?" Mai can read me like an open book though I try to hide from her but she always gets to me,

"In private though" I replied, as she guided me outside we sat on the doorstep,

"Ok Now tell me what's bothering you?" She asked kindly,

"Um I don't know how to say this…"

"Take your time" She smiled, _oh that smile would be long gone once you hear what I did…_

"My life had been a huge mess for the past three weeks… because I did something really bad!" I said looking down on my rested feet,

"What did you do?" Her smile turned to a frown as she asked this,

"Um remember three weeks ago I called you at night and asked if I could crash at your place"

"Yeah then you never showed up, but you told me that you and Nao made up right?"

"About that… yeah that last part was not exactly true" I bit my lower lips out, nervously "That night I met someone…"

"You met someone…? So?" she asked confused,

"I helped her with her car issues we talked and the next I knew we were… kissing" I saw Mai jump up in sudden shock, putting her hand to her mouth looking at me intently, I also stood up out of fear and took a few steps back,

"Tell me please! You didn't go further than kissing, please Natsuki!" She begged fearing the worse, I just gave her my most apologist look, she sighed "Natsuki!"

"I'm sorry okay! I don't know what happened to me that night… But she was so…"

"So what? Huh what about Nao? Your girlfriend for god's sake" She shouted,

"Please Mai!" I begged her,

"then what happened? You never met her again right?" Mai asked anger was written all over her face,

"I wish! The thing is that SHE had girlfriend and this girlfriend was Tomoe Marguerite" I sighed

"Tomoe? Who you used to stalk Nao Tomoe? Who was so jealous from you Tomoe?" I nodded slowly "Then what's the name of this girl you met?"

"Shizuru Fujino" I muttered,

"What?! The ex Kaichou? I can't believe this!" Mai started rambling and walking back and forth,

"Ex Kaichou?" I asked confused,

"Yes the former Student council president, she was the most popular girl in our highschool years!"

"Then how come I never heard of her?" I asked suspiciously,

"Because you never cared and beside you always used to skip school!" I nodded, knowing that I can't deny the truth "I can't believe you slept with the ex Kaichou!"

"Ok Mai, you're not helping me by stating the obvious" I said a bit annoyed,

"Well, sorry but you're in some serious shit here" _i never heard Mai curse, i guess this was pretty bad! _

"Then help me! What should I do Mai?"

"I don't know yet! But I promise we'll figure this out, Don't worry okay" She gave me that reassuring smile of hers that always calm my nerves, "now let's go in and discuss this some more huh?" I nodded slowly as we got in the house…

______________________________________________________

**-Shizuru's POV-**

I got in the house after watching Natsuki leave, finding it unusually quiet and shadowed I couldn't help but shiver, _Why did I agree to see her again? I mean obviously she didn't mean what she said, right? I don't know,_ I gave out a sigh as I went to the living room I looked around, _I wonder where Tomoe went off?_

"How's the meeting?" I jumped from the sudden voice that appeared from behind I turned to see Tomoe sipping a cup of coffee,

"Um what?" I asked, not knowing what to say,

"The meeting?" she asked looking at me strangely, at least that's what I think it was,

"Oh the meeting! It was okay!" I chuckled nervously, though I never once in my life do that, I was always good at hiding my true self, I guess she just caught me off guard a little,

"You know the funny thing is…" she started talking as she walked closer to me stopping an inch away from me,

"What?" I said throatily,

"I called the office and they said there was no meeting, funny don't you think?" She chuckled weirdly, I never saw Tomoe like this before, and she was starting to sound creepy…

"I-I…" I had to think faster, I had to make something up I can't let her know…

"It's okay baby! Why didn't you tell me you needed some time alone, heck I needed that too" Her voice came back to normal as she pulled me into a hug, as I stared intently confused though part of me was relieved "I mean with the baby and all"

She let go of me but put her hands on my shoulder and gripping rather tightly and staring at me lovingly "You can't even imagine how glad I am that this happened, I mean we are going to have baby together" I felt bad I really did! _Oh how I wish this would have never happened! How I wish that you already knew the truth Tomoe…_

"Yeah…" That was all that came from me as I started tearing up, Tomoe saw this and smiled as she hugged me tightly once again,

"It's okay to cry Shiz! It's okay to cry I'm here" I started sobbing while she held me, thinking about the mess I got myself into…

"I-I…" I wanted to tell her! I needed to tell her the truth but I couldn't find the words my tongue got tied and my throut went dry as I cried in her arms,

"It's okay! I'm happy too, Tears of joy are always a good thing" _Oh Tomoe! How you can you be so wrong about certain things…_

____________________________________

_**Again So sorry guys! But i promise that i will update really soon... I'm Officaly Back! **_

_**So what do u think of this lil chappy? Review and tell me! **_

_**Luv u always! my loyal Readers (:**_

_***Middle-San*  
**_


	11. Party Favor

_**Hey guys so Here's Chapter 11!**_

_**Hope u enjoy it**_

_**See ya at the end of this page (:**_

_**______________________________________________________________________________  
**_

**Joy Ride**

_Ch. 11_

Party Favor

**-Natsuki's POV-**

I walked through the empty house, after coming from Mai's I realized that Mai couldn't do anything about it, that it was my problem alone to solve, I actually wasn't depending on Mai to solve my problem, I just needed someone to talk to… to confess to.

I put my keys on the kitchen counter, I opened the fridge to something to eat, though I didn't find anything, so I made a small sandwich and put some Mayonnaise on it, even if my life is caving in right now, no one can stop me from enjoying some of my favorite food,

I sat on the kitchen counter eating silently, it was dark outside and the wind was blowing through the trees making a soothing sound to listen to, I miss these days, being alone… although sometimes it gets unbearable but it was easier living alone, than to be able to hurt someone that you're with, It was indeed simpler times when I never knew what love is…

I finished what I was eating and went to the bedroom, I saw a figure resting on the mattress, I knew it was Nao, was my heart hoping for someone else? I truly didn't know… _Thank god she's sleeping!_

I slide next to her watching from behind as her back was facing me, _Was this what I wanted? Did I want to spend my whole life like this?_ Those questions were forming in my head right at that moment…

_Did I want to be with Nao? Or…._

I am only with Nao because we grew up together and she was always there for me, she was truly my closest friend, but in highschool she changed she became more flirty and teasing, as I finally surrendered to one of her schemes I remember that day like it was yesterday…

_-Flashback-_

_"You enjoying the party?" shouted Mai in my ear,_

_"This is the first party I ever attended to… What do you think?" I shouted back,_

_"Wow Nao sure knows how to throw a party" she shouted against the loud music that's being played,_

_"Where's Nao anyway?" I asked out of curiosity as I loud music turned into a softer and lower one,_

_"I don't know" Mai mumbled as she sipped from the cup she was holding,_

_"I'll go look for her" I said as I left searching for my friend,_

_It was a huge house, so I opened a door after door, and seeing things I shouldn't have seen, I finally went upstairs, the hall was empty and quiet, I thanked the gods that the music couldn't reach my ears anymore,_

_I checked many room but no sign of the Red-head, I slowly claimed up the roofs as I saw a figure looking up the skies,_

_"Nao?" I asked not certain…_

_"Yes…" I heard her husky voice; I came closer as I stood beside her…_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing… it's just that there's someone who had been blind for quite sometime"_

_"What?" I asked out of confusion, what the hell is she saying?_

_"There's someone who doesn't see my love or just choosing to ignore it" she looked at me; her eyes are dark as the sky…_

_"Nao! What are you talking about?" I asked utterly confused, then I heard her giggle, I looked at her,_

_"Nothing silly! Just goofing around with ya" she was about to leave but I gripped her wrist,_

_"Tell me what's with you?" I asked seriously "You've been acting kinda strange lately" I demanded an explanation, but she just smirked, as she held me by both shoulders and brought her lips to mine, I was shocked! I couldn't believe that my best friend was kissing me…_

_"Nao!" I mumbled as soon as she broke the kiss, I dazed still shocked_

_"What?" She asked innocently, grinning evilly_

_"What the fuck was that?"_

_"A kiss for my cute Natsuki!" she giggled,_

_"NAO!!!" I yelled out of frustration and here I thought, once in my life I'd see a serious looking Nao,_

_"Do you not like it?" She asked pouting as was about to leave, I gripped her wrist and pulled into a kiss, then after that we ended up making out on the roof…_

_Little did I know that all of my friends were watching us from the ground whistling and cheering us…_

_-End of Flashback-_

I smiled as I remembered those days, when we were so simple yet connected, when there was only me and Nao…

But now there's me and Nao and Shizuru and Tomoe, _one big dilemma!_

I sighed as I turned on my back, as I starred at the ceiling, trying for just one night to not think about it…

And slowly I fell asleep, with hopeless thinking of Shizuru…

__________________________________________________

**-Shizuru's POV-**

I woke up to a morning sickness as I spend an half an hour in the bathroom getting everything out of my system…

As I noticed that Tomoe was watching me over the door, looking at me quite lovingly…

"What are you looking at?" I snapped, though I cursed in my mind for doing it, she chuckled…

"Hormones baby don't worry! I completely understand"

"I'm sorry! I guess it took over me" I apologized, she smiled

"It's okay" she said as she disappeared from my sight I fallowed her out the bathroom and saw her preparing breakfast…

"Wait! What are you doing?" I asked confused, _does she even know how to cook?_

"I'm making breakfast! What does it look like?"

"But I-I make breakfast" I remarked slightly caught of guard,

"not from now on, Now 'Cause you're pregnant you need to rest" I heard say, though I was slightly relieved 'cause was very much exhausted, But out of the blue, a tear made it's way to my cheek, than I started crying

"Tomoe is so mean!"

"Huh?!" She looked at me confused as she left what she was doing and approached me,

"Taking the only thing I enjoy doing at the morning" I pouted as I cried,

"Babe it's just breakfast!" She said starring at me in disbelief,

"What do you know? You always go out and leave me here all alone, and god knows where you go all day"

"Um I go to work?" I growled as I was about to leave "Oh god! Shiz don't be angry! Here make some breakfast"

"Yeah treat me like a child" I fumed as I locked myself in the bedroom

"Man! Pregnant women are crazy" she mumbled,

"I heard that"

After calming down, I unlocked the door and sat back on the side of the bed as I heard the door open and I heard footsteps as the bed shifted behind me then I felt lips kiss the side of my face, I couldn't help giggle

"Oh I thought you were angry" Tomoe was trying to be cute, as she kissed me again,

"I am!" I said, trying to stay mad… but truthfully I couldn't.

She kissed me further as she turned me around as she placed her lips on mine in a chased kiss,

"Come on let's go have breakfast?" she offered, I smiled lightly and she took it as an approval "Hey what do you think about a celebration party?" she asked excitedly,

"I don't know…"

"Come on it'll be so much fun, it's been a long time since we had a party, and now we have a reason, please!" she looked to pitiful I couldn't say no,

"Okay fine…" She gave another chased kiss, looking satisfied…

"Thank you! You won't regret it"

_________________________________________________

**-Natsuki's POV-**

I woke up at the sound of ringing, growling in annoyance I turned in my failed attempt to sleep…

I sat up as I saw Nao answering the phone, I rubbed my eyes as I tried to stand up but I fell flat on the floor as I noticed that my legs are tangled with the bed sheets… growling again as I entangled myself and noticing that Nao was looking at me hiding her laughter,

"Yeah laugh it up! Real mature…" I finally was able to stand up as I scratched the back of my head, looking for my pants that I kicked off in my sleep,

"Speaking of immaturity, Tomoe called…" I snorted "She invited us to a party, it's tonight you're up for it?" I shook my head "What? Why?"

"Sorry Nao! I got work… its midterms already"

"You teach a class how hard can it be?" Nao asked irritated,

"Nao I really need to focus on work" I sighed as I put my pants on,

"Come on Natsuki! Just this little thing! Please!" She begged as she came closer

"Sorry! I can't… you go have fun though" she gave an angry look,

"Fine do as you want!" she fumed and stormed out, I sighed

Knowing that all I said was a lie… I didn't want to go; I didn't want to face Shizuru…

After getting out of the shower, arranging my things I was up to go to work, in my younger years I wouldn't have imagined myself doing this, I was always lazy, and if there's a party I would always attend to it…

But I guess I changed or more so matured, _yeah right I'm not going to this party for one reason, don't make me say it again…_

After grabbing something to eat I was off to school,

Arriving at my class everybody was already sitting in their seat except for one mischievous dark haired girl, called Izumi

Though not finding it a surprise, I continued walking to my desk greeting everyone…

"Good morning class! How are you today?" I said in blunt English,

"Good morning Kuga-sensei!" Everyone in class greeted me back

"Okay! Now open your pages on page 95 where you can see…" I started teaching class like I always do…

After three classes in-between I was off work, I found myself starving, so I made my way out campus but I spotted something or rather someone standing under a tree that looked oddly familiar…

"Hey!" I said approaching the figure,

"Leave me alone!" I heard her mumbled

"Izumi? What are you doing here?" I asked sensing that there was something a little off,

"like you'd care?" She asked back facing away from me,

"Come one tell me! I do care Izumi" I turned her around seeing her wet cheeks and her slightly red eyes "Have you been crying?"

"No shit Sherlock" She responded as I noticed that was a stupid thing to ask…

"Izumi…? Tell me please!" I gave a kind smile, and I saw her crack as she fell into my arms and started to sob,

"He broke up with me…" I heard her mumble,

"Who?"

"My Boyfriend!" She said as she looked at me "I loved him"

"That's why you've been skipping classes so you can see him?" I asked,

She nodded slowly looking down, I smiled and brought her for a hug

"It's okay you're still young, you will find the one" I said reassuring her,

"But what if he is the one?" she asked,

"Trust me, if he's the one he wouldn't have broke up with you, you deserve much better than him" I said still smiling,

"Okay…" she said forcing up a smile

"Let's go have some lunch, I bet you're hungry?"

"Starving" she smiled fully as she responded and it made me chuckle,

-----

After eating in the diner, I took Izumi to her dorm, when we arrived she offered me for something to drink and I didn't mind so we went up to her dorm room, upon opening the door…

"My roommate is into club activities, hopefully she won't be here" and indeed as she opened the door, we found the room empty,

I took a seat on the couch as she went to get us something to drink, as she got back holding two soda's, she sat beside me and offered me one, I took it gladly…

"Where's your beer?" I asked teasingly,

"Well, you said it yourself, I'm underage" she stuck her tongue out,

"Man! You remind me so much of your sister"

"Me? No way in hell" she said as she took a sip from the can,

"Yeah not now though! In her younger years, at your age"

"Whatever! I just feel like she's always pressuring me to be something that I am not" She explained,

"That's her way of showing that she wants the best for you, she's your sister, she loves you"

"Do you love her?" she asked sharply asked, glaring at me,

"I-I do" caught of guard I answered, she starred at me unconvinced "why do you ask?"

"Nothing just felt like it" I know she was hiding something, but I didn't give a bother, 'cause I know I wouldn't get it out of her "All I'm saying is the most important thing in life is happiness, are you happy Natsuki?" I starred in disbelief then quickly shook it off,

"Stop playing your mind games on me!" I stood up and left without a second glance,

----

I've been driving around in my Ducati for like half an hour not knowing what to do…_ Am I happy?_ That thought was forming in my head and surprisingly I couldn't answer it myself…

I parked on the beach parking lot I took my helmet off, as I breathed the ocean's breeze in, and I kicked off my shoes and went to sit on the wave breaker… thinking about the question

_Am I happy?_

After a while I heard my phone go off as I now noticed that the dark consumed the skies, as I sat alone at the beach,

"Hello?"

"Natsu-Chan!" I heard Nao slur her words to my ear

"Nao? What's wrong?" I heard her giggle and then I knew that she was drunk

"Come take me h-home!" She said childishly,

"Where are you?" I shouted against the loud sound,

"I don't know!" she giggled again, and I got panicked, _what if something happens to her?_

"Nao! What do you see around you?" asked carefully

"Well, there's Tomoe laughing hard –hiccup- and there's a street…"

"okay that's not helping! Okay look don't move! I'll be right there"

"Kay…" The line went off as I hurried up to my motorbike,

______________________________________________________

**-Shizuru's POV-**

I was so worried! Tomoe and Nao took my car drunk and left without me noticing, _what should I do? What should I do?_ I was in panic as I roamed around the house looking for Tomoe's car keys, not finding them anywhere I started going back and forth…

After the party ended everybody was out, but Tomoe insisted that Nao should stay, as I was cleaning up they must've took my car key's and left,_ What if something happens to them? Oh Gods help me!_

But suddenly I heard an engine get turned off, I was hoping that they came back so I hurried to the door, I opened it but I saw motorbike a very familiar motorbike and Figure approaching me…

"Shizuru! Where's Nao?" Her angry voice reached my ear, and I couldn't help but think of it as sexy as ever, _Damn Hormones not now!_

"Tomoe and Nao took my car keys and left I don't know where…"

"You let them drive in such state!?" She asked again anger was the only sign on her face,

"I didn't! They took the keys without me noticing…" I was nervous; being in front of an angry Natsuki was overwhelming,

"UGH! What now? We can't find them? And they're not answering the phone either"

"Call the cops?" I suggested

"Have you gone mad? They would put them in jail? For drunk driving!"

"Then what?"

"I'll try to call once more!" she said as she got in the house, as she past me, I could smell the ocean… _was she at the beach?_

_____________________________________________  
_

**-Normal POV-**

Somewhere in dark crowded street side, stood two drunkies, each of them were holding on to each other,

"You know I've always liked you!" Tomoe blurted out as she was hugging Nao from the side,

"Really?" Nao asked as she looked sleepily into Tomoe's eyes

"Yeah what do you think? All the F-flowers I gave were for-r"

"PUPPY LOVE!" Nao threw her hands into the air

"No! Me love and what puppy?" Nao giggled as she looked around,

"Hey look there's lights over there!" they looked at crowded club, as both tried to stumble their way to it…

As she they got to the front a bodyguard was standing , crossed arms looking very terrifying, Tomoe just threw him her stuffed wallet and got in, as she walked in hand in hand, the club was crowded, many neon lights were roaming around the place giving it a cool style,

"Hey let's drink!" Nao said as she dragged Tomoe to the bar, sitting on the bar stools,

"Four tequila shots please!" Nao ordered giddy,

"Well well well, if it isn't the most popular girls at school"

"Nagi?" Nao asked as she saw the light green haired little guy,

"Yap in the flesh!"

"What flesh?" Tomoe asked drunkenly as she rested her head on the counter,

"What are you doing here?" Asked Nao

"I own this club" he said rather proudly

"No way! Can I get drinks for free?" Asked a giddy Nao

"Of Course why not" he said as he prepared the tequila shots "So how's life?"

"I'm dating!"

"My girlfriend is pregnant!"

"What?"

"What?!"

Everyone was in a puddle, and Nao wasn't feeling drunk anymore…

"Shizuru's Pregnant?"

"Yeah" Tomoe responded simply, as Nao jumped at her and hugged her tightly,

"Congratulations!"

___________________________________________

**-Shizuru's POV-**

I was sitting helplessly on the couch as Natsuki was trying to reach Nao's phone, but no avail,

"Dammit!" She growled angrily,

"Maybe if you try calling Tomoe…?" I tried to help but I didn't know what to do?

"I tried already! And nothing, What if something bad happened to them?"

"Don't say that" I stood up as I walked closer,

"Dammit! It's my fault for letting her come here tonight" I put my hand on her shoulder

"No! it's not your fault…" I said in low voice, but then I felt her move away

"Then it's your girlfriend's fault" She said as she gritted her teeth,

"Hey Tomoe was drunk too! She didn't know what she was doing ok" I came out a bit defensive though I didn't know why!

"Yeah then whose fault is that? Oh maybe it's yours" she spat,

"Maybe it is" _I didn't know why were fighting? We should be focusing on our situation here_,

"Oh okay then why don't give us a solution to this mess?" she yelled, I saw her eyes burring into my own, so intensely,

"Maybe I will!" I looked her in the eyes, before I knew it she was stepping close to me as she grabbed my arms and pulled into a mind killing, most heart melting kiss… She kissed me hard like she was transferring her anger through the kiss, but I didn't care 'cause I couldn't believe I was kissing Natsuki again, feeling her, tasting her, it was amazing

She pushed me roughly towards the wall as she trapped me with her body, still kissing me, as she slide her tongue along my lower lips dreading for entrance, as I moaned she took the opportunity to shove her tongue in, as she played with my own and tasting every part of my mouth, I moaned again, thinking that I just had gone to heaven right then and there, I closed my eyes as I felt her wandering hands roaming my body inch by inch, as if she was teasing me…

She broke the kiss but she didn't stop there she went to my neck and licked and sucked and kissed every single place her mouth finds,

"I missed you" she mumbled against my skin and my response was a throaty moan,

She left my neck leaving a mark here and there as she went back to my lips to taste once more, but this kiss was different it was more soft and gently than the one before, and slowly I kissed back, and found my hands slowly going around her neck and holding her tight,

After a couple of minutes of kissing, we broke away with Natsuki looking at me with lust and I'm panting for air,

After regaining my breathing she was up for another kiss but I turned my head as she tried to fallow me but I turned the other way, she held my face still with both hands and drew in for another kiss, but I stopped her by saying…

"Natsuki I'm pregnant!" my eyes were closed but I felt her let go, I opened them once again to see her shocked pale face,

"Wha… b-but… Wha..?" She couldn't even talk, _Why did I do this?_ "Who is it?" She was able to ask as she pointed at herself, I nodded

Her hand fell down "Are you sure?" I nodded again,

"Natsuki…"

"Don't! I need… I need…" but suddenly we heard her cellphone go off she immediately answered,

"What? Who? Nagi?! What are you doing on Nao's phone? They're at your bar? Okay give me the address… I'll be right there" she shoved the phone into her pocket not daring to look at me…

"I need… to go and get them"

"Natsuki…"

"Please! We'll talk about this I promise!" Those were her last words as she had gone out and disappeared from my sight…

__________________________________

_**WOOOO! MY longest Chappy ever! **_

_**What do u think? Review and tell me! **_

_**Luv u always! (; **_

_***Middle-San* **_


	12. Eavesdropping

**_Hey guys! Sorry for the late delay! It's just been hard for me lately to form a decent idea but hey I managed to write a new chapter… _**

**_And thanx for all the reviews guys! i'm really grateful to have such devoted readers Xd jk jk (: okay! See ya at th end of this page! _**

_________________________________________

**Joy Ride**

_Ch.12_

Eavesdropping

**-Natsuki's POV-**

I drove fiercely up the road, as a certain red-head kept growling at the instant shifting,

"I can't believe you did this! What on earth were you thinking back then huh?!" I yelled loudly as I gripped the gear,

"Seriously Natsuki, My brains all over the window"

"It's not the best time for your sarcastic remarks Nao, I was really worried! What if something happened to you huh?" I glanced at her, clearly stating that I was pissed

"I… I don't know okay! I'm fine now, just back off" she crossed her arms as she lowered herself in the passenger seat,

"You think I like lecturing you? No I don't, I was just worried… I wouldn't know what to do if something would've happened to you" I felt my voice soften as I said this, as I glanced again at Nao to see her lightly smiling, but trying hard to look angry

"Well, don't worry" she put her hand on my shoulder as she rubbed it "I'm here, right?"

After that we drove in silence as we arrived to our modest home as I parked her car, I got out

"Hey! Where's your bike?" I heard now curious voice ask me,

"I left it at Shizuru and Tomoe's; I think it'll be in safe hands" I said as I opened her door for her and helped her out,

"Oh…" she said as she laid her arm around my shoulders "Well, Well aren't you a gentlewoman" she winked as I just rolled my eyes at her,

As I opened the door and helped Nao get in I dropped my leather jacket and her car keys as I went to the kitchen to pull a beer for myself, I took a sip

"So…Na-tsu-ki" I felt the arms that had wrapped around me pull me in close, but I slowly pulled away still drinking my beer,

"Oh no no! You're going to take a shower and go straight to bed" as I turned her around and pushed her forward,

"But-"

"Ah-uh No buts" I chuckled lightly as she slummed her shoulders and sighed,

After Nao disappeared my sight, I put the bottle down on the counter as I stepped forward out of the kitchen and onto the front door where I reached outside, I sat on the door steps as I brought my knees close hugging them with arms as I lowered my head onto them, _she's pregnant…_

_------------------------------------------------_

In the morning, I woke up like usual by the annoying sound of my cell going off, I threw it against the wall as I nuzzled in the comfort of my pillows once again, trying to catch what was left from my peaceful sleep,

"Natsuki! What happened to your phone?" I opened my eyes to see Nao holding my smashed phone, looking rather unpleased,

"Oh… I don't know" I mumbled as I was forced to sit up,

"Natsuki you know how I hate lying!" Nao tapped her foot against the floor, which made a really unpleasant sound that hurt my eardrums

"Okay, okay I dropped it, happy?" I stood up and stretched my aching muscles "I see you woke up rather early for someone who is supposed to be suffering from a hangover" I smirked at my own sarcasm.

"Just shut up, will you?" Nao picked up the messy blankets and shoved them onto my hands "and just for that you're going to do your own bed!" she grinned and left the room.

"Hey!" I growled lowly, G_od damn that red-head!_

After doing my bed, I headed to the shower shedding my clothes off my thoughts drifted once again on the event that accrued last night; _hmm I can still feel her lips…_

I grazed my lower lip with a fingertip as I stepped beneath the hot liquid that was pouring downwards, I sighed as I recalled what Shizuru said. _I'm pregnant_…

After a while I got out from the shower and got ready for my mind-drilling of a job,

Where all you do is try to teach one thing or two to a crowd of mindless wasted teens, _oh how much I hated my job!_

"Natsuki come on! I'm going to be late for a meeting" I heard Nao shouting from the living room…

"Just a second Damn it! People have no patience these days" I whispered the last part as I struggled to put my pants on, after what seemed like forever I manage to get it on "I need new pants" I hurried to the front door grabbing anything that's edible and my case and ran where Nao stood.

"Took you long, what the hell were you doing?" an irritated Nao asked as she got in the passenger seat "you drive!" I shrugged as I got in,

----------

After dropping Nao at her workplace I headed straight to school, on the way my thoughts got the best of me…

**This morning was quite weird… every morning I at least share a kiss with Nao or an embrace or even sweet words, but today none of that! What the hell happened to us?**

_You slept with another woman that's what happened you idiot!_

**Shut up that was a mistake!**

_And it'll cost you more than you think; you had to get us into this, didn't you? The question is not what happened to you and Nao, but what the hell happened to you? You! What got into you? I thought you hated cheaters! Now you're one of them, shit man you're messed up!_

"Shut up!" just them I realized I was having two person battle inside my head "damn it" I hissed, I have gone out of my mind! _What's happening to me?_ I sighed as I parked my car into my usual parking spot,

As I got out of the car, I was met with a body crashing upon my own "What the…?!"

"NA-CHAN!!!"

"Ugh Izumi get off! We're at school"

"boho Na-Chan hates me…" a fake pout was visible on her annoying face,

"Damn right I do! Now get off" I picked my case up as she back off "and what did I tell you? do not call me Na-Chan, I'm Kuga sensei here"

"Whatever…" I began to walk away from the parking, in result the annoying brat was on my heel

"What do you want?" I asked not bothering to turn to face her,

"nothing"

"Speak or else…"

"okay okay! I need some help… I need you to help with my exams" I stopped in my tracks as I heard this; _the delinquent is asking for help this should be interesting!_

"Really now?" I turned to look at the pitiful sight of my girlfriend's sister as she played with her fingers nervously,

"Yeah please! I can't afford failing, my sport's coach is not going to stand for me this time and Nao will kill me if she knew!"

"… Okay!" with that said I turned on my heel and started walking…

"Ehh?! What! Wait" soon she was beside me "did you just agree?"

"yap…"

"That's it! You're going to help me for nothing in return?" with a hopeful look, Izumi asked,

"Oh no, we didn't get to that part yet" Izumi's face fell as she saw the evil look I gave staring ahead.

-------------------------------------

"Okay Class, remember that the final exams are in next week, and I promise you it's going to be extremely easy to who prepares for it early, so I advice you start from today!" I said this as I was writing more information on the blackboard "okay class, you're good to go, have a nice day!"

"Good day Kuga sensei!" as the teens rushed out the door I stayed behind finishing some paper work, but suddenly I heard a knock and a creaking of the door being opened…

"Have you forgotten something?" I asked assuming its some lost teen,

"No but you did forget you motorcycle at my house" I lifted my eyes at the intruder to see no one other than…

"Sh-Shizuru!" I stood up quickly startled,

"Ara Natsuki doesn't seem very happy to see me…" her delicate voice rang through the hollow room,

"N-no it's not that, it's just how did you know I worked here?"

"Ara ara Natsuki doesn't remember that she told me, to say the least I'm hurt to know that I'm not memorable to Natsuki!"

"Oi… It's not like that at all" I stood up quickly, trying to get my thoughts together, apparently when I'm in appearances my mind stops functioning, I shook my head in process "what I meant was… thank you for your effort" I bowed nervously as I saw her smirk…

"Ara ara Natsuki is so cute when she's nervous!" I blushed at her comment, _oh God! Why am I feeling like I'm being cornered by her right now?_ I cleared my throat as I said,

"Do you have someone to drive you back home?"

"Mmm… I can always take a cab" she put her delicate long finger on her bottom lip, making her look extremely irresistible, _Kuga control yourself!_

I sighed as my cheeks turned redder and further more "Nonsense… I'll take you home!"

I saw her walking forward to where I stood, as I backed a little my behind hitting the main desk, she finally stopped right in front of me as she brought her fingers on the top of my button up shirt, as she played with first buttons…

"If it's fine by Natsuki, then its fine by me… but first Natsuki needs to fulfill her promise"

"Eh?"

---------------------------------

**-Normal POV-**

Walking in the empty halls was the well-known troublesome girl, Izumi Yuuki who was apparently looking for her beloved teacher and victim…

Spotting some other student walking towards her she shouted to get their attention,

"Hey you kid!" the girls immediately stopped as they heard the dark-haired girl

"How am I assist you Izumi-Sempai?" an overly confident girl responded as the other girls just squealed in excitement as they received a wink from the dark headed girl.

In fact Izumi was very popular in school, being the captain of the soccer team, and the basket-ball team and the junior champion in tennis and two gold medal swimmer, yap Izumi Yuuki had it good although she skipped a lot she got the benefit of being a sport activist that if her grades weren't so good, they'll be automatically shift to great, thanks to her coach…

"Did you see 'Kuga-Sensei' by any chance?"

"Yes actually, I think that she headed to her office and not alone either" the girl empathized,

"What do you mean?" A curious Izumi asked,

"We saw her walking with a really beautiful lady; she looked just like a princess!" the other squealed again remembering the sight, as they started to whispered to each other 'did you see her as she smiled at me' 'no she smiled at me! Why would she smile at someone like you?' 'Shut up you two! I know for a fact that she intended it to smile at me' Izumi snickered as she heard all of their loud whispered conversation…

"Hmm… I see but thanks anyway kids! See ya" as she resumed walking forward she heard the girls again going at it…

"Izumi-Sempai is so cool!"

"I wish I was like her…" a sigh was heard then she turned around the corner and continued walking to her teacher's office wondering who's the mysterious woman the girls were talking about…

--------------------------------------------------

**-Natsuki's POV-**

"Hmm. Natsuki got a really neat office! I'm surprised…" I heard her say as she starred at posters on the wall.

"What does that supposed to mean?" As I claimed my nervous once again, I had the ability to speak to the crimson eyed beauty properly, _I'm doing it again! Damnit!_

"Oh nothing, so… about your promise" she turned to face me as she stood two feet away,

"yeah that…um yeah, wait what?" mentally I kicked and shoved my head up against a wall but in reality I just looked at her with my cheeks burning up…

She giggled at my sight and walked forward I gulped nervously backing away till I hit a desk behind me, _okay what's up with those desks today!?_

"Ara ara if I didn't know any better I would think Natsuki has a very weak memory, but I think Natsuki is just playing naïve so she can get away with it… uh uh not this time my Natsuki" I shook my head again, _why is she playing games with me? We are not in a situation where we're allowed to play games… I mean she's pre… she's ugh I can't even say it!_

"Shizuru!" I said in a very serious manner, at least I think because the minute she heard her name she stopped and the smirk that was planted on beautiful face was gone.

"…Natsuki?"

"I promised you we'd talk, so let's…" I composed myself once again in front of the desk, as she sat down on one of the chairs.

We stayed in silence neither one of us knowing where to start…

"So you're really…"

"Pregnant? Yes I am"

"For how…"

"Long? Three weeks"

"So…"

"Natsuki this is ridiculous!"

"What do you want me to do? Because I mean I don't know really!"

"I wish I had an answer for you…"

Suddenly I found myself kneeling in front of her tears in my eyes holding her hands in mine,

"I'm sorry Shizuru!" I further cried as I buried my head in her lap, at first she was a little startled then she calmed down as she caressed my hair,

"It's okay Natsuki…"

"No it's my entire fault; I shouldn't have forced you that night!"

"You didn't force anything on me; I was there, wasn't I? It was my decision too!"

"I'm so sorry Shizuru, I shouldn't have! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" in the middle of my break-down I felt my head being raised up to meet a pair of eyes stained with tears…

"Natsuki! Shut up already!" as she said this she brought my head up and crashed her lips upon my own, tasting her salty tears as our lips mingled, it was gentle and soft not like the one we shared last night.

As the kiss started heating up I stood up grabbing her with me, as I held her close by the waist and she encircled my neck, as our tongues fought for dominance…

But I had to pull away before it got out of hand, so I took her by the shoulders and pushed her gently away, a string of saliva hanging between her lips and mine,

"Shizuru…" I stared deep in her eyes and I felt like I was drowning in a pool of blood,

"What?" she asked as a whisper, that made my body shiver and goosedumps to run down my spine.

"Let me take you home…" I sighed as I saw her expressionless face nod,

As we were going out, I stopped as I remember some paper I needed to pick up "Shizuru can you wait for me in the parking lot? I forgot some stuff I have to pick up"

"Okay…" as she disappeared from my sight, I sighed once again rubbing my face in hands as I grabbed some of my things and walked out of my office…

In the process of locking the door I heard a snicker coming from right beside me, I snapped my head to the side to see…

"Well well well, looks like dogs aren't faithful after all"

________________________________________________

**_A/N: _**

**_Hey Guys! so i know i used in the middle of this chap the word 'Sempai' instead of the actaul word 'Senpai' i hope it's not much of a trouble (: sooo_**

**_Wooo! what do you think so far? I killed it right /: jk XD jk so again i'm sorry i couldn't update sooner! it's just that i've been suffering from a bad writer-block! God I hate it! but i promise i will start working on my other fanfics as soon as possible! _**

**_And oh make sure you leave a comment please! anywayz thnx u guyz for sticking up with me! (: _**

**_Luuuv you all _**

**_*Middle-San* _**


	13. Downhill

**(A/N): i'm so so so sorry for the wait guys! but it's been rough those past couple of months on me... but i managed to update on this story, hope you didn't forget about this though i'd be very hurt to know so... **

**but this the 13th chapter hope you like it! but i'm sorry i couldn't write more because my left hand is broken and i can only use one hand to type so yeah i couldn't do something as fast and to top that i'm sick... but i'm sorry for making wait for this! Gomenasai!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Joy Ride **

_Ch. 13 _

Downhill

**(Natsuki's POV) **

"Izumi?!" I backed away from the door, startled the keys slipped from my shaken palm.

"Oh poor Kuga-Sensei… got busted!" I looked at Izumi as she had an expressionless look on her face "So… how long have you been planning to shag that bitch behind my sister's back?"

"Izumi… please let me explain-"

"Hey I'm not Nao okay, I don't really give a shit of what you do" She leaned against the wall crossing her arms calmly as she watched me fiddle with my hands nervously.

"How much did you hear?" I asked staring intently at the tile beneath.

"Enough to know that she's pregnant from you… listen I'm not going to tell my sister-"

"Really?" I looked up hopefully.

"-But if you don't do it yourself soon I will."

"… Thanks" I picked the keys once again as I tried to close the door, but Izumi closed the space between us she leaned and whispered.

"oh no don't thank me! 'cause I'll be watching you Kuga-sensei, you better do it soon" after that she left with an almost evil smirk on her features.

_Oh shit! What just happened? I'm so screwed! Oh wait Shizuru is waiting for me! I better hurry. _

---

**(Shzuru's POV)**

"Hello?"

"Hey babe! What you're up to?"

"Oh I just delivered Kuga-San's Motorcycles to her"

"What?! Shizuru you're pregnant! What on earth were you thinking riding that monster bike and you don't have license for it, what if you got caught?" I heard her start to ramble; I couldn't stand it so I silenced her.

"Relax Tomoe I'm fine… Now Kuga-San is going to take me home, oh and here she comes, bye"

"But-" the line was cut off by me, as I didn't let her finish besides I hadn't have the energy for Tomoe today.

"Shizuru…" I placed my phone in my purse as I saw Natsuki approaching me.

"Ara I thought Natsuki had ran away, I was so sad" I turned to look at her wearing fake hurt expression, oh how I loved teasing Natsuki; it's almost my guilty pleasure.

"Shizuru please not now, let's go okay" if I said I was caught of guard it would be an understatement, I was shocked at the sudden change of Natsuki's mood, _did something happen? I wonder…_

"Natsuki is there something wrong?"

"Yes there is, more than I can count, now come on" she hopped on her motorcycle tossing me an extra helmet; I caught it quickly as I followed her motion.

-----

**(Natsuki's POV) **

After speeding off from the school parking lot, we were driving along the highway, but I didn't plan to take her home, oh no I promised her a real talk and I shall grant it…

So I took a sharp turn to exist, I felt Shizuru nudging me she was surely confused of where am I going to take her, I just shrugged and resumed driving.

After a ten minute ride we arrived to a cliff, I stopped the engine as Shizuru took her helmet off and I hopped off walking forward looking at the open majestic sea, breathing in the fresh breeze, for once in this disastrous time I was able to relax.

"Care to tell me why we are here, Natsuki?" I felt her appearances right behind me.

"Izumi knows…"

"Who?"

"Izumi, Nao's sister… knows about us" I said crossing my arms still not able to face the crimsoned eyed beauty.

"Oh…"

"What are we going to do Shizuru? … We have to tell them" I turned my head sideways to see her standing beside me.

"I know but…"

"But what? We can't go on like this" I stepped forward to the cliff I gripped the railing as I gritted my teeth.

"I'll tell Tomoe tonight …" I felt her hand on my shoulder holding on to it, to say the least it was comforting…

"Tell me what?" both of our head snapped as we looked back to see the one and only Tomoe Marguerite, quickly and regretfully Shizuru's hand left my shoulder.

"T-Tomoe? What are you doing here?"

"You hung up on me" she walked closer, looking predicable and strange "I thought that something might've happened besides I was in the aria, thought I'd go get you from Kuga's School, and I saw you taking off, so I followed you, which brings me to question, What are you two doing in a place like this?"

"Oh we were just…"

"Kuga-San was telling me about some problems she's having, so she asked for my consolation" I looked at Shizuru for a moment, She's used to lying… _I wonder if she ever lied to me_. I thought silently as I looked between the strange glares Tomoe was giving the two of us and Shizuru's calm texture.

"Oh? What kind of problems and what does it have to do with me?"

"Well, since it all began when you mention that horrible accident of the death of Natsuki's Dog, their relationship had been not very well over the weeks"

"Oh! My apologies Kuga-San! I hadn't known that it still bothers you"

"I-it's okay… really" I looked awkwardly, while scratching the back of my head

"Alright, I shall take Shizuru home now, farewells Kuga-San" Tomoe walked towards her parked SUV.

"Yeah… bye" _The weird thing is how come we didn't notice her following us? Hmm strange! _

"Well, I should go" I turned to look at Shizuru, who looked awfully disappointed that Tomoe found us.

"Yeah… so you are going to tell her right?" I asked uncertain.

"I will" with that she was gone following her girlfriend's footsteps as I was left alone at the side of a cliff.

"Ah… what to do?"

------

**(Shizuru's POV) **

Driving away from the cliff and Natsuki, I sat silently on the passenger seat and stared through the window intently, watched as the trees passed us by.

I felt a hand descend it's way on my thigh, I looked at it and then at its owner, Tomoe was looking ahead smiling, couldn't help but feel a crippling feeling inside of me.

"Can you believe that Kuga?" I heard her snicker as she said this "I mean come on, it's just a dog" I felt a raging vibe go through me as I took Tomoe's hand and released my thigh.

"It wasn't just a dog Tomoe, it was family to her" I said yet cold and lifeless.

I watched as Tomoe turn her head to meet my glare.

"What's this all of sudden? Now you're best friends with Kuga" she said jokingly though she knew I was being deadly serious.

"Yes, Kuga-San is a great person! And you should respect that Tomoe"

"Whoa calm down, I was only joking…"

"Then why am I not laughing?" I turned to face the window once again.

"Jeez… look I'm sorry okay" she tried to apologize but I didn't react to it, I was not in the mood for another fight.

----------

**(Natsuki's POV)**

As I made my way back home, letting myself be thoughts-free for a moment because if I kept obsessing about this matter, I'm sure that I'll lose my sanity, but it was my fault to begin with and I brought this all upon myself, _why can't life be easier for just one minute?_ But it can't be helped these are the circumstances of someone's doing… and sure this someone made a lot of mistakes in one life but can't them be given a break from all this mess? I sure hope so…

I turned off the engine of my black Ducati, took the helmet as I breathed some fresh air before I can face reality and go back to protecting myself from going insane.

I dragged my tired body to the front of the house as I opened the door and placed the keys on the counter, I made my way further into the house into the living room but then my gaze fell upon a sobbing red-head sitting on the couch with her sister comforting her by cradling her with her arms as I dropped my helmet to the ground to watch it roll to their feet, my eyes wide and my mouth almost gapped…

As I saw Nao turning to stare at me with red eyes and hurt expression that had possessed her features, and suddenly I felt the pending doom slowly nearing…

_No! She would never do it! Did Izumi tell her? _

* * *

**(A/N): I'm sorry i can't update more sooner nor write a lot in one chapter but please understand my situation! and i know some of you loathe cliffhangers but please bear with me! and please review and tell me what you think? (: owe my head hurts! **

**Love ya guys! (sneeze) excuse me! (sniff) **

***Middle-San* **


End file.
